Nieve y Café
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: Porque la nieve no necesariamente tiene que ser fría y el café no tiene que ser necesariamente gratis... si quieren entender el significado de esto los invito a leer, obvio un AU de una de mis parejas favoritas... CAP8: LOVE a veces no somos capaces de escuchar ni a nuestros propios corazones, entonces un poco de ayuda no esta de más :)
1. Snow

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**1\. SNOW**

_**by Maryeli**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Estaba nevando y vaya que ella odiaba la nieve, pero sobre todo el frío. Una repentina brisa elevó ligeramente el vuelo de su falda y maldijo en voz baja mientras entraba a regañadientes de nuevo en la cafetería. Genial. Allí estaba otra vez ese tipo, el que se sentaba en la mesa siete, el que sonreía todo el tiempo como idiota pidiendo otra taza de café. Maldijo mentalmente al ingenioso que colocó ese estúpido cartel en la pared que decía "El café es gratis", lo que hacía que en días fríos como ese el lugar estuviera lleno de todo tipo de personas que rara vez consumía algo que no fuera café y por lo tanto nunca dejaban propina, y rayos, si trabajaba allí era porque no era precisamente millonaria. Bufó mientras tomaba la cafetera y se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba "don sonrisa" para llenar la taza con café.

– "Parece que nevara toda la noche" – Le oyó decir pero fingió no entender y luego de hacer una reverencia se dispuso a alejarse – "¿Me podrías traer unos muffins? De chocolate estaría bien".

– "Lo siento, desde hace un par de meses ya no tenemos muffins" – Dijo sin poder ocultar una nostálgica sonrisa que borró casi de inmediato. Un cliente levantó la mano desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Mientras servía café no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por los muffins que Kirio solía preparar y como su vida cambio dos meses atrás tras su repentina partida. Suspiró y se prometió visitar su tumba en su siguiente día libre. Dos horas después terminaba su turno y provista de unas gastadas botas y un descolorido abrigo se dispuso enfrentar aquella terrible tormenta de nieve. Las calles estaban más vacías y desoladas de lo habitual y empezó a temer que ningún autobús pudiera pasar por la estación, aun así aguardó por bastante rato. Empezó a sentir cansancio y a tiritar de frío, frotó sus manos con fuerza para darse calor sin mucho éxito y poco a poco los párpados se le hicieron más y más pesados. De pronto se vio a si misma pero de unos siete u ocho años jugando en la nieve mientras Kirio la observaba sonriente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y quedó aturdida tras contemplar el techo, luego miró alrededor, eso la dejó aún más consternada, aquella no era su habitación. Se puso de pie y vio con alivio que aún llevaba puesto su uniforme de mesera, pero el abrigo y sus botas brillaban por su ausencia. Caminó hacia la ventana y notó que el temporal continuaba allí afuera, gruesos copos de nieve caían sin parar. Se giró e inspeccionó con más detalle el lugar, una habitación pequeña, pero ordenada y hasta acogedora, súbitamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues alguien acababa de entrar por la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al tipo de la mesa siete entrar con una taza de chocolate caliente que dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

– "Así que ya has despertado" – ella lo miraba perpleja como queriendo preguntarle – "Te quedaste dormida en la parada del autobús, estabas helada hasta los huesos, no sé dónde vives, por eso te traje aquí" – se apresuró a responder sin que ella le preguntara nada, al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

– "¿En dónde estoy?" – Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar mientras se reprochaba mentalmente por ser tan idiota como para quedarse dormida en una estación de autobús en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Realmente era un idiota.

– "En mi casa" – La sonrisa se le borró de los labios y tomó la taza de chocolate para acercársela a la muchacha – "Ten, te hará bien beber algo caliente, mi nombre es Hirako Shinji, soy…"

– "El cliente de la mesa siete" – ella lo observaba confundida, dudando en aceptar o no la bebida que le ofrecía.

– "No era precisamente lo que pensaba decir pero al menos sabes que no soy un asesino en serie o un secuestrador, la cafetería está a tres calles de aquí" – Shinji tomó una de las manos de la chica y puso sobre ella la taza de chocolate que empezaba a enfriarse – "En cuanto pase la tormenta podrás irte, Hiyori".

– "C–como…" – La cara de la muchacha denotaba sorpresa.

– "Tu nombre está escrito en la solapa de tu uniforme" – el joven volvió a sonreír mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – "Es un nombre muy bonito".

Hiyori empezó a beber tratando de disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Ese Shinji si que era un tipo raro, sin embargo tuvo que admitir que el chocolate estaba delicioso, pero jamás se lo diría.

– "Gracias por su ayuda" – Tuvo que pensar muy cuidadosamente las palabras que diría ya que ella rara vez daba las gracias y la amabilidad no era precisamente su punto fuerte – "Podría devolverme mis cosas, debo ir a casa".

– "Creo que deberías reconsiderar salir después de medianoche en medio de una tormenta de nieve" – el cliente de la mesa siete caminó hacia la ventana dispuesto a cerrar las cortinas – "No ha pasado ningún autobús en horas".

Hiyori terminó de beber el chocolate y el silencio envolvió la habitación. Estaba pensando en una salida razonable para su situación pero siendo sinceros "pensar" y "ser razonable" no eran cualidades de las que pudiera presumir, lo cierto era que estaba en algún lugar cerca de la cafetería donde trabajaba en lo que parecía la casa del cliente de la mesa siete en medio de una tormenta de nieve pasada la medianoche... emitió un sonoro bufido y dejó la tasa vacía sobre la mesita de noche.

– "Supongo que no hay remedio" – levantó los hombros con resignación mientras el joven recogía la tasa esbozando una sonrisa.

– "Vamos, te mostraré el lugar" – El rubio abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella saliera primero. El departamento no era muy grande pero al igual que la habitación estaba bastante limpio y ordenado, tenía los muebles necesarios. No pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza al recordar el desastre que era el suyo, rayos, tenía que estudiar y trabajar no tenía tiempo suficiente para trivialidades como el orden. Después de unos minutos de tensa conversación el cliente de la mesa siete prácticamente la obligó a dormir en su cama y hasta se ofreció a prepararle el baño y prestarle algo de ropa más cómoda para dormir. Demasiada amabilidad, pensó ella y por eso se aseguró de poner pestillo a la puerta y trancarla con una silla, solo por las dudas. No pasó mucho desde que se acostó hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo, en medio del reconfortante sueño una breve imagen se coló, no era muy clara pero allí estaba Kirio con su traje de mesera sonriendo en la barra a un muchacho rubio de larga, realmente muy muy larga, cabellera… un sonido que podía considerar infernal la obligó a abrir los ojos. Más por automatismo se puso de pie y caminó descalza hacia la puerta, de un puntapié empujó la silla y abrió la puerta y caminó tambaleándose mientras se tallaba los ojos hasta que un grito ahogado la trajo abruptamente a la realidad: Había pasado la noche en un departamento que no era el suyo, llevaba puesta ropa que no era suya y estaba recién levantada de la cama (con todo lo que ello implicaba, bueno, tenía que reconocer que su cabello era rebelde, más bien un desastre por las mañanas) en medio de la sala del cliente de la mesa siete con una chica de peculiar cabellera verde que la señalaba boquiabierta y un joven de cabellera gris cuyo ceño fruncido desapareció en cuento la chica de cabello verde gritó.

\- "¡Kenseiiiii… Shinji-kun trajo a una chica a su departamento!" – La peliverde exclamó casi gritando. Hiyori deseó en ese momento que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, pero eso era más que imposible estaban en un cuarto o quinto piso.

\- "Deja de gritar Mashiro, por si no te has dado cuenta también la estoy viendo" – Kensei se acercó a Mashiro y la obligó a bajar la mano – "Deja de señalarla, la vas a incomodar".

Se escuchó un sonido de llaves y la puerta se abrió mostrando al cliente de la mesa siete entrando con dos vasos de café y una bolsa de papel. Lejos de inmutarse por la presencia de la peculiar pareja cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta dejar las cosas que llevaba sobre la mesa.

\- "Buenos días" – Se retiró la bufanda y el abrigo y los dejó sobre el sofá – "Creí que habíamos quedado a las 10, y…" – mostrando una mirada bastante fría que espantó un poco a Hiyori – "Se supone que no entrarían si no se los pedía" – extendiendo una mano – "Mashiro, dámelas".

Mashiro miró a Kensei con cara de cachorrito apaleado pero él se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada así que la peliverde no tuvo más remedio que meter la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacar un juego de llaves para dárselo a Shinji.

\- "Tocamos varias veces y como no salías…" – Dijo a modo de excusa. Entonces pareció recordar a la pequeña rubia que aún seguía parada tratando de pasar desapercibida – "Pero encontramos a esta chica dentro de tu departamento, si mal no recuerdo hace mucho que no traías muj…" – Kensei se acercó rápidamente a Mashiro y le estampó un beso. Hiyori se quedó desconcertada y ni siquiera notó en que momento el cliente de la mesa siete se acercó a ella.

\- "¿Dormiste bien?" – Ofreciéndole uno de los vasos con café, notando la expresión de "no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando" de Hiyori – "Kensei y Mashiro viven en el piso de abajo, son amigos míos, suelo darle una copia de mis llaves a Kensei por si se presenta algo pero Mashiro siempre se las ingenia para encontrarlas y entrar sin permiso a mi departamento, por cierto, ¿Cómo es que estás en la sala con ellos?".

\- "Pues… " – Haciendo memoria de cómo es que terminó en aquella incómoda situación – "Me despertó un sonido aterrador y al salir del dormitorio los encontré en la sala".

\- "¿Un sonido aterrador?" – El cliente de la mesa siente preguntó extrañado.

\- "Es el timbre, te hemos dicho muchas veces que debes arreglarlo, Shinji-kun" – Mashiro sonreía mientras Kensei la abrazaba por la cintura – "Se oye como si alguien arañara una pizarra".

Hiyori tuvo que asentir, la tal Mashiro había dado una buena descripción del sonido aterrador y solo por unos momentos se permitió confiar un poco, sentarse en el sofá y beber café en tan extraña pero agradable compañía.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Ohayo! Este es un proyecto corto (de unos siete capítulos) esta medio OOC y obviamente es un AU pero espero que les guste,**_

_**Kisses**_

_**Milly-chan / Maryeli**_

_**;)**_


	2. Cold

**Con cariño para **_Puercopink_** (hay pocos fics de esta pareja, por eso trato de poner mi granito de arena :) – **_nessie black 10 Frany H.Q_** ( :3 nah, shinji en modo stalker jejeje hace poco vi una novela japonesa, 14 sai no haha y ahí servían café gratis) - **_SaTaNaLy_** (Si quieres alguna pareja en especial dime, tal vez al pueda incluir también ;) - **_fresita-chan_** (sorry por la demora, pero aquí, la continuación :3**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**2\. COLD**

_**by Maryeli**_

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

El viento que soplaba con fuerza azotó la ventana. Hiyori ahogó un gruñido y se apresuró a cerrarla. Estaba oscuro y frío afuera. Vio su reflejo en el cristal y acomodó el moño de su traje, se giró y apresuró el paso para cargar más café en la cafetera. Pasaban las 10 de la noche. El lugar no estaba tan lleno como esperaba pero los clientes sí que eran bastante peculiares y la mayoría pedía algo de comer y bebidas aparte de café, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un grupo se puso más alegre de la cuenta y empezó a armar alboroto. Suspiró mientras recogía un pedido y caminó con bastante habilidad hasta la mesa doce, acomodó los platos y luego emprendió el camino de regreso a la cocina, un tipo bastante robusto de la mesa nueve le lanzó un piropo tan subido de tono que le provocó náuseas. Asqueroso. Se dirigió un momento al patio trasero, necesitaba un respiro.

Los turnos nocturnos eran problemáticos pero tenían mejor paga, como ella tenía que acudir a la preparatoria solo hacía uno o dos al mes pero pasaba la mayoría de las tardes trabajando en la cafetería. Se apoyó en la pared y los recuerdos del club de ciencias invadieron su mente por un momento, aunque se llevaba mal con la mayoría de sus compañeros extrañaba perder el tiempo con actividades estudiantiles, sintió un súbito escalofrío, los exámenes para la universidad se acercaban y no había tenido tiempo suficiente para estudiar, necesitaba calificaciones perfectas si quería obtener una de las becas… vaya que su vida era complicada. Acomodó su delantal y entró en la cafetería, ahora dos grupos de clientes hacían alboroto, genial, definitivamente aquella sería una larga, muy larga, noche.

A la medianoche el lugar estaba lleno, al parecer la nieve no permitió que el autobús llegara a la parada y ahora el café era el lugar más cercano para refugiarse del frío. Los grupos de las mesas nueve y once seguían siendo exageradamente escandalosos y eso empezaba a inquietarla. Usualmente era Tessai quien se hacía cargo de los "bulliciosos" pero esa noche no había podido venir y eso le daba muy mala espina, al menos su intuición le decía que aquello acabaría mal. Inconscientemente resopló y su flequillo se balanceó graciosamente, Rose le entregó el pedido de la mesa once y le dijo algo para animarla pero ella no alcanzó a oírlo, apenas eran las dos de la madrugada y todo indicaba que nadie tenía intención de irse.

Lisa estaba del otro lado atendiendo a los clientes de las mesas del uno al ocho, al menos sus clientes se veían más "normales" y no tan "salvajes" como los suyos y empezó a sentir un poco de envidia y a preguntarse qué habría hecho Kirio en estos casos. Dejó el pedido y salió un momento a tomar aire, otra vez el cliente de la mesa nueve dijo algo inapropiado, seguramente estaba demasiado borracho. Afuera estaba tan tranquilo y silencioso. Tanto que no le quedaban ganas de entrar. Empezó a sentir los párpados pesados y deseó haber tomado la siesta de la tarde lástima que tenía usar todo su tiempo disponible para hacer sus tareas e intentar estudiar... la fugaz y tranquilizadora imagen de un muffin de chocolate en manos de un muchacho rubio fue abruptamente interrumpida por el recuerdo del examen de ingreso a la universidad que la obligó a volver a la realidad, otra vez estaba preocupada por la beca. Sacudió la cabeza para desperezarse y entró nuevamente.

– "Te ves cansada" – Lisa estaba sentada cerca de la puerta trasera – "Los exámenes de la universidad están cerca, ¿Sigues pensando en postular?".

– "Al menos quiero intentarlo"– Hiyori bostezó y sacudió su falda, algunos copos de nieve se habían quedado en ella.

– "¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Dudo que hagan muchos pedidos a estas horas, además Rose me dijo que le pondría poco alcohol a las bebidas para que los alborotadores se cansen y se marchen" – Lisa le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie.

– "Gracias" – Hiyori sonrió fugazmente – "Dejé preparando un pedido antes de salir, al menos voy a entregarlo".

Caminó presurosa a la barra en donde Rose había dejado ya el pedido y estaba entretenido atendiendo a otros clientes. Se dirigió a la mesa nueve a dejar las bebidas cuando el tipo robusto intentó levantarle la falda. En ese momento actuó sin pensar y le dio una patada haciéndole caer al piso… los clientes de la mesa once empezaron a gritar y a burlarse tanto por lo sucedido que se inició una trifulca. Hiyori intentó emprender la huida pero el mismo tipejo la sujetó fuertemente del brazo y empezó a exigirle una disculpa mientras la acercaba demasiado hacia él. Aquello ocurrió demasiado rápido, solo supo que en el instante en que el tipo robusto le besó forzadamente alguien se había lanzado sobre él con un golpe tan contundente que se quedó tumbado en el piso.

– "¿Estás bien?" – unos ojos grises la miraron fijamente, muy preocupados. Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – "Bien, Mashiro, sácala de aquí" – De un suave empujón la envió al lado de una chica peliverde que se apuró en llevarla fuera de la cafetería.

– "Espera" – Forcejeó para detenerla – "Mis compañeros de trabajo están adentro".

– "No te preocupes, Hiyori, Keni–kun y Shinji les están ayudando" – Mashiro sonrió, hasta parecía emocionada por lo que estaba pasando – "Mi Kensei es muy fuerte, ya verás" – la puerta de la cafetería se abrió de par en par y los clientes empezaron a salir algunos corriendo, otros tambaleándose y otros prácticamente eran lanzados a la nieve, cual paquetes.

– "¡Hey! ¿Por qué sigue aquí?" – Shinji se asomó con Kensei lanzando al último borracho – "Les dije que se marcharan".

– "Hiyori–in no quiso irse, estaba preocupada por sus amigos" – Mashiro hizo un puchero y luego miró embelesada a Kensei quien tenía el cabello revuelto por la pelea.

– "Estamos bien" – Lisa y Rose se acercaron al grupo – "Rayos el lugar es un desastre, y ni hablar de los que se fueron sin pagar la cuenta" – Lisa observó fijamente a Hiyori – "¿Estás bien?".

– "No te preocupes, no ha sido nada, mejor entremos a limpiar el lugar" – Entrando a paso rápido en el café – "Gracias, Hirako–san, Muguruma–san".

– "¿Y yo?" – Mashiro puso cara de cachorrito herido.

– "Gracias Mashiro" – Hiyori entró en el café seguida de Lisa, Rose se quedó afuera un momento conversando con los demás.

– "¿La chica es tu compañera de preparatoria?" – le preguntó Lisa mientras levantaban algunas sillas.

– "No, si no me equivoco es novia del tipo de aspecto rudo y cabello gris y ambos son amigos del cliente de la mesa siete".

– "Lástima, los dos son hombres muy atractivos".

– "¡Lisa!" – Hiyori dejó caer una silla de la sorpresa y miró con cara de desaprobación a su amiga.

– "¿Qué? Salgo con Rose pero eso no significa que no pueda observar el panorama".

– "¿Están hablando de mí? Espero que cosas buenas" – Rose entró acompañado de Shinji, Kensei y Mashiro – "Ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarnos a limpiar" – Notando la expresión de desaprobación de Hiyori – "Mientras más personas seamos terminaremos más rápido" – Lisa asintió y todos se pusieron a limpiar y ordenar el lugar.

Tomó cerca de dos horas dejar el lugar de forma "decente", eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y el frío era aún mayor, Hiyori recordó que solo había un pequeño cuarto en donde solían descansar por turnos, pero ahora eran tres y…

– "¿Por qué no vienen a mi departamento a descansar? Queda cerca de aquí" – Ofreció Shinji.

– "Las chicas pueden ir contigo, no puedo dejar el lugar solo, me quedaré a cuidar" – Rose mostró el juego de llaves, al parecer era el encargado después del dueño.

– "Yo también me quedo, no pienso dejarte solo" – Lisa ajustó sus gafas – "Este lugar es algo peligroso, Hiyori puede ir con ellos ¿Verdad?" – Lanzando una mirada de súplica a su amiga, en verdad no quería dejar a Rose solo.

– "No hay problema" – Se apresuró a responder Mashiro alegremente – "Hiyori ya durmió en el departamento de Shin–kun el otro día".

Las expresiones de Lisa y Rose eran un poema, Kensei se limitó a carraspear mientras Hiyori sintió arder sus mejillas como nunca, estaba casi segura que el cliente de la mesa siete la estaba mirando fijamente con una de esas molestas sonrisas.

– "Vamos, tengo sueño" – Se quejó Mashiro, mientras tomaba a Kensei del brazo y empujaba a una contrariada Hiyori. Shinji se despidió de Rose y Lisa y caminó detrás del peculiar grupo.

– "No me había dado cuenta de que Hiyori estaba creciendo" – Dijo Lisa mientras Rose cerraba y aseguraba la puerta.

– "Eso explica la mirada de asesino en serie que puso Hirako–san cuando el tipo ese besó a Hiyori, y la forma en que lo golpeó… solo que…".

– "Es algo mayor" – Lisa completó lo que iba a decir Rose – "Parece una buena persona, y sabes algo, tengo la impresión de haberlo visto antes".

Mashiro iba tarareando mientras empujaba a Hiyori y no tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio.

– "Kense–in, llévame de caballito" – Mashiro hizo un mohín y miró suplicante a su novio. Kensei se llevó una mano a la frente fastidiado, respiró hondo y se inclinó dándole la espalda – "¡Yuju!".

– "¿Por qué no usamos el ascensor?" – Preguntó Hiyori, extrañada – "Si no me equivoco ellos viven en el cuarto piso y nosotros vamos al quinto".

– "El ascensor esta averiado desde hace meses, buenas noches" – oyeron la voz de Mashiro seguramente de varios pisos arriba. Hiyori y Shinji subieron silenciosamente los escalones.

– "¿Tanto te disgusta mi departamento?" – Shinji rompió el silencio.

– "¡No!" – Respondió Hiyori de inmediato – "No es eso, tu departamento es agradable y acogedor".

– "Me alegra oír eso" – buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos, faltaba poco para llegar – "¿Y entonces?"

– "El otro día… tu, me trajiste hasta aquí en… en…"

– "En mi espalda por supuesto, eres muy ligera, aunque ese día estabas bastante fría, me preocupé mucho, Hiyori" – Colocando la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta, sin poder ocultar un fugaz gesto de enojo – "Adelante".

Hiyori entró cabizbaja, tratando de ocultar inútilmente el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Shinji la observó en silencio mientras pensaba: "Deberías dejar los turnos nocturnos, hoy hiciste que me preocupara aún más".

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic, inicialmente pensaba terminarlo cerca de san Valentín pero debo admitir que febrero no fue un buen mes para mi inspiración ni mi salud, pero bueno, dije 7 capítulos y ya van dos, eso quiere decir que faltan cinco más, gracias nuevamente y nos leemos pronto.**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**:P**

**Lima, 16 de marzo 2015**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

_**;)**_


	3. And

**Con cariño para **_Puercopink_** (¿Sueñas con mis fics? OMC mi ego esta por la nubes, este fic lo voy a terminar, no te preocupes :) – **_nessie black 10 Frany H.Q_** ( :3 Kensei y Mashiro tienen su historia, una muy peculiar jijijiji y bueno, Shinji se enamora de Hiyori en… tadadada tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos más para enterarte como jijijiji) - **_SaTaNaLy_** (Uhmmm IchiRuki, hay tantos fics sobre ellos, veré si los puedo incluir en algún capítulo, en cuanto a las edades, calculo que hay una diferencia d años, Hiyori esta en el último año de preparatoria y Shinji trabaja de… lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo ;) - **_Neko-chan_** (OMC! Por alguna razón suelo generar esos "traumas" en mis lectores tendré que ahorrar para pagarte el psiquiatra jejeje) .**

**Una vez más, Gome! por la demora, pero aquí, la continuación :3**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**3\. AND**

_**by Maryeli**_

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Llenar los formularios para la Universidad no fue tan difícil como creía, lo difícil fue descubrir que debía pagar un monto considerable en caso de ingresar… eso salía completamente de sus planes.

\- "¡Sarugaki!" – Hiyori levantó algo aturdida la cabeza, se encontraba pensativa en su pupitre y no había logrado escuchar la pregunta del maestro – "Debes prestar atención a la clase, no olviden que los exámenes empiezan mañana y" – El sonido de la campana interrumpió al maestro y pronto todos los alumnos empezaron a armar alboroto – "Hasta mañana" – dijo el maestro antes de salir sin esperar respuesta.

\- "¿En qué mundo estabas hoy, extraterrestre?" – Un chico de cabellos oscuros le golpeó con un libro en la cabeza antes de caer abruptamente en el piso, golpeado por una silla.

\- "No me molestes, Akon-idiota" – Hiyori se encontraba de pie con su bolso en el hombro, dispuesta a marcharse.

\- "Siempre tan sutil y educada" – Akon se puso de pie, poniendo todo el sarcasmo posible en pronunciar esas palabras – "No olvides que tenemos las olimpiadas de matemáticas en dos semanas, y nadie te ha visto últimamente en los ambientes del club de ciencias" – Dejando sobre el pupitre de Hiyori el libro de algebra con el que hace un rato le había golpeado la cabeza.

\- "Iré después de los exámenes" – Akon se marchó sin esperar que ella le respondiera. Bufó y salió del salón, los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos, la mayoría de estudiantes se había marchado porque tenían que estudiar para los exámenes. Afuera caían algunos copos de nieve, a pasos rápidos avanzó hasta la estación del metro y tras luchar pudo hacerse un espacio en uno de los vagones, observó con desgano como la nieve había cubierto gran parte de la ciudad, una voz anunció la llegada a su estación, estaba abriéndose paso a empujones hacia la salida cuando sintió que alguien le sujetaba de la mano y le ayudaba a salir.

\- "¡Sí, sabía que eras tú!" – Canturreó una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

\- "Mashiro…"

\- "Hiyori-chan, vamos a comer algo" – Caminando hacia la salida sin soltar a Hiyori, prácticamente arrastrándola. Diez minutos después estaban en un local de comida rápida – "Pide lo que quieras, yo invito".

\- "G-gracias… ehmmm… Mashiro, ¿Podrías soltarme? Creo que las personas nos están viendo raro".

\- "¿Qué?" – Mashiro la miró confundida pero no la soltó hasta que la cajera le pidió el dinero por el pedido – "Te imaginas cosas Hiyori-chan, por cierto, te ves muy linda con tu uniforme".

Hiyori aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas cuando llegaron a una mesa con sus pedidos, Mashiro sí que decía incoherencias, definitivamente ella no se consideraba "linda".

\- "¿Tienes planes para más tarde?" – Mashiro empezó a comer animadamente.

\- "Ehmmm… pedí la tarde libre para estudiar para los exámenes…"

\- "Entonces puedes acompañarme a casa, Kensei trabajará hasta tarde y no me gusta estar sola, me deprimo y hasta se me quitan las ganas de comer" – Mashiro puso cara de "cachorrito apaleado" y Hiyori no tuvo más remedio que decir que sí.

Mashiro tarareaba muy animada durante el camino. Al llegar le propuso hacer una carrera por las escaleras para ver quien llegaba primero, tal vez por costumbre o porque estaba distraída, en lugar de detenerse en el cuarto piso subió de largo hasta el quinto, se sintió ridículamente avergonzada y bajó lo más rápido que pudo pero Mashiro estaba ahí mirándola burlonamente:

\- "Shinji-kun aún no llega, está trabajando con mi Keni-kun" – abriendo la puerta de su departamento, notando lo terriblemente sonrojada que estaba Hiyori – "Pasa, si quieres te ayudo a estudiar".

\- "G-gracias… y no… yo no…"

\- "Nah, no digas nada, ponte cómoda" – Aquel departamento era bastante colorido y tenía muchos adornos, no había duda que combinaba a la perfección con la personalidad alegre y extravagante de Mashiro – "Bien, que vas a estudiar" – Mashiro se sentó a su lado, bastante emocionada.

\- "Historia" – Respondió Hiyori, bastante desanimada.

\- "¿Por qué tanta alegría?" – Dijo sarcástica Mashiro.

\- "Todo lo relacionado a ciencias se me da bien, pero las letras no son precisamente mi punto fuerte".

\- "Yo podría ayudarte con literatura" – Aquella respuesta consiguió que Hiyori pusiera cara de asombro lo que no pasó desapercibido para la peliverde – "Por si lo dudas estoy en primer año de literatura en la universidad" – poniéndose de pie – "Voy a preparar algo de beber".

\- "Mashiro yo no…"

\- "Estudia, vuelvo en un rato" – pronto solo se oyó la voz de Mashiro tarareando alguna extraña melodía y el sonido de algunas ollas y vajilla provenientes de la cocina. Hiyori suspiró y empezó su difícil tarea. Trató de imaginar que las fechas eran parte de alguna ecuación matemática pero los nombres que iban relacionados con ellas se le confundían a menudo, entonces intentó otra estrategia cuando Mashiro empezó a poner la mesa, buscó desconcertada un reloj y descubrió que eran más de las siete – "Ve a lavarte las manos, Hiyori-chan, hoy preparé sopa ramen con miso y el plato de fondo es sorpresa".

\- "Ya es tarde, si me doy prisa aún puedo coger el autobús de las…" – el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta le interrumpió.

\- "Por eso te digo que sería mejor…" – Un breve silencio invadió la sala, uno muy breve.

\- "Kense-in" – Mashiro brincó a los brazos de su novio y le estampó un beso – "Hola Shinji-kun, tenemos visita".

Ambos jóvenes de rubia cabellera intercambiaron miradas, pero Hiyori la desvió casi de inmediato, sin saber bien porqué.

\- "Hola" – Saludó Shinji para luego cerrar la puerta. La cena fue bastante amena, aunque la comida no se veía muy bien tenía buen sabor, Mashiro hizo muchas bromas y Kensei trataba de no reírse pero al final la peliverde consiguió arrancarle una carcajada, por alguna razón Hiyori sintió que alguien la observaba fijamente. Al terminar la cena Kensei recogió la mesa mientras Mashiro los acompañaba a la puerta.

\- "¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir, Hiyori-chan?" – Propuso la peliverde.

\- "Ehmmm… creo que si me apresuro aún puedo coger un autobús".

\- "Hay varios pies de nieve allí afuera, dudo mucho que pase alguno, yo pensaba proponerte que te quedaras en mi casa" – Comentó Shinji con demasiada naturalidad, Hiyori sintió arder sus mejillas y…

\- "Me quedaré con ustedes, Mashiro" – se apresuró a responder.

\- "Yo me lo pensaría bien, Hiyori" – Hubo algo en esta oración que dijo Shinji que le sonó a advertencia pero prefirió pasarlo por alto y quedarse con la joven pareja. Mashiro le prestó un peculiar pijama y le ofreció un ambiente que usaban de estudio para que siguiera leyendo el libro de historia y descansara, hasta ese momento todo parecía muy normal.

Shinji entró en su departamento y tras dejar sus cosas sobre el sofá, encendió la estufa, se dirigió a la cocina y puso a hervir algo de agua. Buscó algo de azúcar y café instantáneo en las repisas y luego se dirigió a una vitrina y cogió dos tazas y un plato grande en donde colocó varias galletas. Un pitido anunciaba que el agua estaba lista y sirvió ambas tazas de café y llevó todo a la mesa de la sala. Unos repentinos golpes en la puerta principal hicieron que dibujara una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- "¿Por qué no tocaste el timbre?" – Preguntó a la pequeña rubia que acababa de entrar.

\- "Ese timbre suena horrible… ¡Por qué no me dijiste!" – le reprochó al rubio que sonreía exageradamente.

\- "No sé de qué hablas, ¿Gustas una taza de café?"

Hiyori le lanzó una mirada inquisidora, estaba convencida de que Shinji sabía lo "melosos" que se ponían sus amigos del piso de abajo cuando creían que nadie los veía y **oía**. Emitió un bufido y procuró no soltar la manta que traía encima, ni loca dejaba que alguien la viera con ese pijama. Minutos después se oía el sonido de música jazz a bajo volumen mientras los dos jóvenes parecían concentrados leyendo por su lado. Cualquiera que los viera creería que aquella convivencia era habitual. Shinji de rato en rato observaba de reojo a la pequeña rubia, no pudo pasar por alto las muecas que hacía cada vez que probaba un sorbo de café y como se revolvía el cabello al parecer fastidiada por lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo.

\- "¿Quieres que te sirva más café?" – Se ofreció amablemente.

\- "¿Tienes una cafetera?" – Preguntó ella, al ver que él asentía se puso de pie, sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolso y se dirigió a la cocina, siempre envuelta por esa manta – "No me tardo".

Shinji se acercó a curiosear lo que Hiyori estaba leyendo y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un libro de historia de Japón. El repentino aroma del café recién pasado inundó la sala, era un aroma delicioso. Hiyori volvió a la sala cargando la cafetera y sirvió en ambas tazas, esperando ansiosa que expresión ponía el joven al probarlo. Shinji esbozó una sonrisa y bebió el café, sabía aún mejor de lo que olía.

\- "Sabía que tenías que ver con ese café que tanto me gusta" – comentó muy tranquilo.

\- "¿Qué?"

\- "Soy pésimo preparando café, y esa es una de las razones por las que acostumbro a ir a visitar el lugar donde trabajas, el café que sirven allí es buenísimo, casi podría asegurar que es el mismo que estoy bebiendo ahora" - Hiyori permaneció en silencio y se dispuso a leer nuevamente – "¿Quieres que te ayude?".

\- "¿Perdón?"

\- "Parece que tienes algunos problemas con Historia de Japón" – Acercándose a la chica – "Puedo ayudarte con eso".

\- "Estuve en un internado en el extranjero durante la secundaria, es por eso que no sé mucho sobre historia, pero soy buena en ciencias" – Se justificó la rubia.

\- "Como digas" – Shinji se acomodó a su lado y empezó a explicarle de forma práctica lo que para ella era difícil de asimilar, eran cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando terminaron de revisar los temas y la cafetera estuvo vacía. Él le ofreció su habitación para que descansara como las otras veces, ella se negó como siempre, así que solo tuvo que esperar que se quedara dormida para llevarla en brazos, no pudo evitar distraer la vista con las torneadas piernas de la muchacha que dejaba ver aquella peculiar pijama que llevaba puesta, aquello seguramente era cosa de Mashiro, sacudió la cabeza para sacar pensamientos inapropiados y se apresuró en arroparla y sin pensárselo, depositó un fugaz beso en la frente de Hiyori.

Hiyori despertó con un sobresalto solo para descubrir que otra vez estaba en la cama del cliente de la mesa siete. Rayos, al menos sus cosas estaban también en la habitación, luego de mirar el reloj se apresuró a cambiarse dejando el pijama y la manta dobladas sobre la cama, le pediría a Hirako que se las devolviera a Mashiro (definitivamente no volvería a entrar en ese departamento sola), cogió su bolso y abrió la puerta, encontrar la luz de la sala encendida la desconcertó, pero encontrar al joven profundamente dormido apoyado sobre unos papeles sobre la mesita la desconcertó aún más… él también tenía cosas que hacer y dejó de hacerlas para ayudarla, volvió a mirar el reloj, suspiró, cubrió a Hirako con una manta y preparó algo de café. No aceleró mucho el paso cuando estuvo en la calle, aún si se apresuraba era un hecho que llegaría tarde así que no le encontró sentido a correr. El fugaz recuerdo de aquel extraño sueño (que tenía por segunda vez) la dejó pensativa: Se veía a sí misma, más pequeña como de unos cinco o seis años, contenta, corriendo de la mano con alguien a quien llamaba "Shinji oni-chan"… trató de convencerse de que aquello era solo un sueño y continuó su camino.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Estaba casi eufórica cuando llegó al café esa tarde. Aquello había sido un milagro o realmente el cliente de la mesa siete sabía mucho de historia, pues estaba convencida de que obtendría una "A" en el examen. Cuando salió del cambiador con el traje de mesera puesto su jefe la llamó a su oficina, podía esperarse cualquier cosa menos a quien vio adentro:

\- "¿¡Tu… qué haces aquí!?" – dijo al mismo tiempo que el otro muchacho que se encontraba en la oficina, mientras se señalaban el uno al otro.

\- "¿Ustedes se conocen?" – Preguntó un distraído jefe.

\- "No te hagas el idiota, Kisuke, ¿O no te diste cuenta que trae puesto el mismo uniforme de mi preparatoria?"

\- "Mmmmm… ahora que lo veo, creo que tienes razón" – Mostrando una de sus típicas y bobas sonrisas que ponían de nervios a Hiyori – "Creo que esto es mejor aún, ya que se conocen podrán trabajar mejor juntos".

\- "¡Qué!" – Hiyori golpeó con ambas manos el escritorio de Urahara con tanta fuerza que parecía que quería romperlo.

\- "Lo que oíste Hiyori-chan, Akon-kun va a trabajar con nosotros de ahora en adelante, así que por favor enséñale todo lo que puedas, te lo encargo mucho" – Kisuke volvió a sonreír mientras Hiyori salía hecha una furia cerrando con un fuerte golpe la puerta.

Hiyori respiró hondo tres veces, contó hasta diez, pero aun así no conseguía tranquilizarse, resignada empezó a limpiar y acomodar algunas mesas que estaban vacías, Lisa había estado en el turno de la mañana y había dejado a los pocos clientes que quedaban perfectamente atendidos.

\- "No estoy aquí para molestarte" – Akon habló a sus espaldas – "Para empezar no sabía que trabajabas aquí".

\- "¿Ah sí?"

\- "Los gastos de la universidad son muchos y necesito el dinero, yo guardaré tu secreto si tu guardas el mío" – Ambos intercambiaron miradas por varios segundos, Hiyori parecía buscar algún indicio de que él era sincero.

\- "Está bien, es un trato" – Dijo Hiyori aún con desconfianza – "Pero si te atreves a decir algo en la preparatoria" – le miró amenazante mientras le picaba en el pecho con el dedo índice.

\- "Que no diré nada" – Respondió Akon con algo de molestia – "Mejor explícame de que va todo esto".

Hiyori asintió y empezó a explicarle como acomodar las mesas, en qué consistía el menú de la cafetería, los turnos que se hacían, etc etc. Ambos muchachos conversaban tranquilamente, sin percatarse de unos ojos grises que les observaban recelosos a través del cristal que daba a la calle.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**Muchas gracias a quienes aún leen este fic, como siempre anuncio, ya van tres capítulos de siete, en el siguiente capítulo (que por cierto se llama COFFEE) habrá un San Valentín algo atrasado, muchos celos y muffins de chocolate, muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto.**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli / Milly-chan**

**:P**

**Perú, 01 de mayo 2015**


	4. Coffee

**Con cariño para **_Guest_** (¿Esposo? ¿Sueño? ¿Tú loca? Nah, no entendí del todo pero si el capítulo te gustó me doy por satisfecha, y bueno, creo que algo de locura nunca está demás jijiji) – **_nessie black 10 Frany H.Q_** ( :3 celos… muhahaha bueno no puse tantos como hubiera querido pero se perciben en el ambiente… aquí Mashiro tiene 18, Hiyori 17 y Shinji y Kensei unos 23 años, no puedo evitarlo, siempre que los veo me da la impresión de que hay diferencia de edades y me cuesta imaginarlos contemporáneos y bueno, este cap es más largo que los anteriores :) – **_Neko-chan_** (Habrá más drama que en novela de la india… nah, no llegó a tanto pero a diferencia de mis otros fics este no es tan enredado, o tal vez solo un poquito jijijiji gracias por leer ;) – **_escarlata10 _**(Yo también quisiera que escriban más sobre este par pero bueno, el manga anda alicaído, ya no hay anime, y los fics han disminuido considerablemente, me encantó Kaichou wo maid sama y de ahí me surgió la idea de ver a Hiyori con traje de mesera… cierto, Kensei y Mashiro son peor que conejitos jejejeje) .**

**Y ahora sí, la continuación :3**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**4\. COFFEE**

_**by Maryeli**_

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

La primera semana fue difícil, por decirlo de algún modo. Hiyori y Akon continuaban con el mismo trato indiferente y breves riñas entre una irresponsable integrante y el presidente de club de ciencias durante las horas de clase en la preparatoria, pero a la hora de salida coincidían un par de calles abajo mientras corrían a tomar el metro para ir a la estación que los acercaba al café, descendían y caminaban a pasos rápidos e incluso a veces corrían haciendo carreras para ver quien llegaba primero apostando las propinas que fueran a recibir y una vez en el café ambos se cambiaban y atendían las mesas, aprovechando los tiempos libres para sostener largas conversaciones con tanta cercanía que cualquiera que no supiera que en realidad revisaban bancos de preguntas para la universidad pensaría otro tipo de cosas y al finalizar la jornada Akon acompañaba a Hiyori a la estación del autobús para luego volver a la estación del metro a esperar el que lo llevaba a su casa… ciertamente fue difícil, no para ellos por supuesto, sino para un joven rubio que observaba día tras día desde la ventana de su departamento o desde la mesa siete del café, viéndolos caminar juntos, pasar tiempo juntos, cualquier persona que los viera pensaría lo mismo que él: dos adolescentes de preparatoria viviendo la primavera de la juventud aún en el frío y gélido invierno…

\- "¡Shinji-kun!" – Una muchacha de cabellos verdes acababa de asomarse desde la puerta de su departamento – "¿Hoy tampoco vas a ir al café?".

\- "Hola Mashiro, supongo que Kensei no está en casa" – El joven se detuvo en el pasillo, después de todo tenía que subir cinco pisos por la escalera por lo que tomar un pequeño descanso no era nada malo.

\- "Hace tres días que no vas" – Mashiro se apoyó en el marco de la puerta – "Y hace una semana que Hiyori no viene a visitarnos".

\- "Hace frío, no es una buena tarde para salir" – Intentó cambiar el tema, realmente le disgustaba todo eso pero… pero…

\- "Es sábado, seguramente Hiyori hará turno nocturno, vamos con Kensei a comer y beber algo, tal vez ella necesite ayuda como la otra vez" – Mashiro empezó a jugar con sus manos.

\- "Quiero descansar un poco, ha sido una semana algo difícil" – Shinji decidió volver a las escaleras, con muchas ideas dando vueltas por su cabeza. Una vez dentro de su departamento se dejó caer sobre el sofá, el lugar estaba en penumbras y hacía un frío espantoso pero no tenía ánimos para encender la estufa y menos la luz, aquella molesta sensación en el pecho no lo dejaba en paz… ¿Por qué no le hizo caso? Tiempo atrás ella se lo había advertido. Un sonido estruendoso y aterrador, es decir su timbre, se oyó una y otra vez, no tenía ganas de abrir pero sabía que en todo el mundo sólo existía una persona tan tenaz y exagerada que no dejaría de tocar su timbre hasta que abriera – "Te dije que quería descansar, Mashiro"- abrió la puerta y encontró a Mashiro y Kensei.

\- "Conversen entre ustedes, voy abajo a cambiarme" – Mashiro dejó a Kensei frente a Shinji y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Shinji suspiró.

\- "¿Qué le pasa a Mashiro?" – Dijo Shinji haciéndose a un lado para que Kensei pasara.

\- "Mashiro es perceptiva" – Kensei entró y empezó a encender las luces – "Rayos, Shinji, esto parece un refrigerador" – buscando la estufa para encenderla. Kensei no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar el desorden en el lugar, algunas de las principales cualidades de Shinji eran el orden y la limpieza.

\- "Estoy algo cansado, eso es todo" – Shinji cerró la puerta, caminó hacia uno de los sillones y se sentó.

\- "No intentes minimizarlo, Mashiro me contó que ha visto últimamente a Hiyori y un compañero de preparatoria juntos" – Shinji cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio – "La primera vez que la vimos fue aquí, en tu sala, me pareció una chica con peculiar personalidad y no se parecía en nada a las mujeres con las que solías salir, pero te veías tan animado y hasta tu forma de sonreír cambió, luego pasó el incidente del café, cuando la vi con el uniforme de mesera… ese uniforme se me hizo conocido de algún lado pero no atinaba a recordar hasta que…".

\- "¿A dónde quieres llegar, Kensei?"

\- "Actúas raro, si tanto te molesta el asunto ve y habla con ella, verte en modo EMO no es nada agradable"- Kensei le arrojó un abrigo – "Vamos a beber algo de café".

Shinji buscó una excusa para no ir, pero no la encontró. En menos de diez minutos estaban en la ya conocida mesa siete esperando que los atiendan.

\- "Buenas noches" – Una joven con gafas les entregó la carta – "Hoy tenemos frappés así como snacks varios".

\- "Hola, ¿Hoy no viene Hiyori?" – Mashiro sonrió a la mesera quien entonces los recordó.

\- "Ustedes son los del otro día, fueron de mucho ayuda" – Esbozando una sonrisa - "Generalmente hago el turno de las mañanas y Hiyori el de las tardes y los fines de semana nos repartimos los turnos nocturnos, pero hoy Hiyori estuvo todo el día".

\- "Entonces ya se marchó" – Mashiro hizo un puchero y Kensei temió que se echara a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- "Esperen un momento, por favor" – Lisa les guiñó un ojo y se alejó con algo de prisa. Mashiro empezó a jugar con la carta, el salero y las otras especias, muy inquieta, Kensei la observaba preocupado y Shinji miraba indiferente por la ventana los finos copos de nieve caer hasta que vio el reflejo de una pequeña rubia junto a la joven de gafas de pie a un lado de la mesa.

\- "Hiyori-chan" – Mashiro brincó y la abrazó – "No has vuelto por el edificio, te he echado de menos".

\- "He estado ocupada" – Hiyori se sintió algo apenada por las palabras de Mashiro, desvió la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con otros grises.

\- "¿Hiyori ya que tu turno acabó porque no te quedes a cenar algo con tus amigos?" – Propuso Lisa, Hiyori no pudo responder porque prácticamente entre Lisa y Mashiro la obligaron a sentarse al lado de cierto rubio y Lisa se marchó prometiendo traer los pedidos lo más pronto posible.

\- "Kensei ¿Podemos ir luego a pasear?" – Mashiro estaba muy sonriente y tomó desprevenido a Kensei al cogerle la mano.

\- "C-claro"

\- "Hiyori y Shinji también vendrán, ¿Verdad?" – Hiyori dejó caer el salero que estaba haciendo girar y Shinji esbozó una sonrisa mientras intercambiaba miradas con la rubia.

\- "Bueno, yo…" – Hiyori intentó excusarse pero Lisa apareció con los pedidos y empezaron a comer.

\- "Hiyori, ¿Sabes preparar chocolates?" – Preguntó Mashiro.

\- "Ehmmm… no"

\- "Yo tampoco soy buena, pero si quieres puedes venir al departamento y preparamos algunos juntas" – Mashiro miró con ojos de cachorrito las papas fritas de Kensei y este no tardó en dárselas.

\- "¿Preparar chocolates?" – Preguntó Hiyori pero Mashiro y Kensei estaban tan entretenidos susurrándose cosas del otro de la mesa que no alcanzaron a escuchar su pregunta.

\- "Bueno, faltan pocos días para el 14 de febrero" – Shinji bebió un poco de café antes de continuar – "Y ya sabes, las chicas acostumbran preparar o comprar chocolates".

Hiyori se le quedó viendo, abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que se decidiera a hablar.

\- "Te comenté que estuve buen tiempo fuera, en un internado y…"

\- "Entiendo, no es algo tan relevante después de todo" – Shinji trató de restarle importancia al asunto – "Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de Historia?"

\- "Muy bien, gracias" – Hiyori sonrió al recordar la excelente calificación que obtuvo, comió con tanto entusiasmo que no notó las miradas que le lanzaba el rubio de rato en rato.

Hacía tanto frío cuando salieron que el ansiado paseo se limitó a acompañar a Hiyori a la parada del autobús, Mashiro iba del brazo de Kensei muy juntitos mientras Shinji y Hiyori caminaban detrás con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- "Ellos tienen mucho tiempo juntos, ¿Verdad?" – Preguntó Hiyori.

\- "Viven juntos desde hace un poco más de un año" – Shinji dudó un momento antes de continuar – "Kensei y yo vivíamos juntos hasta que Mashiro nos encontró" – Hiyori lo miró confundida y él decidió explicar un poco más – "Ellos dos se criaron en una casa hogar, Kensei se marchó en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad y…".

\- "Yo no podía vivir sin él así que en cuanto supe en donde estaba escapé y vine a buscarlo" – las palabras de Mashiro hicieron que Kensei se sonrojara. El autobús llegó y Hiyori tuvo que marcharse. Mientras se alejaba vio al trío caminar de regreso a su edificio y luego calles y más calles. Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Lisa "¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar algo con tus amigos?", definitivamente los miembros de aquel singular trío eran sus amigos.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Aún estaba oscuro cuando sonó el despertador. Hacía frío y no tenía ganas de levantarse pero tenía que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Se desperezó y luego de abrigarse un poco empezó a limpiar y ordenar – o al menos intentarlo – su casa, metió la ropa en la lavadora, preparó algo de café para desayunar y entonces descubrió que la nevera estaba vacía. Genial. Tuvo que cambiarse, y vaya que lo que más odiaba es tener que bañarse con agua fría en invierno pero la terma estaba descompuesta y no le quedaba más remedio, tomó su viejo abrigo y salió a un minimarket cercano. Se desconcertó al ver a muchas jovencitas dando vueltas por el minimarket un domingo por la mañana, la fila para pagar era un poco larga así que no pudo evitar escuchar lo que comentaban: Al parecer estaban comprando chocolates para regalárselos a sus amistades en San Valentín. Al retornar a su casa, tras acomodar sus compras decidió que estudiaría un poco pero las palabras "chocolates", "San Valentín" y "amigos" daban vueltas en su cabeza, insistentemente. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y fue a la cocina, ella era buena preparando café pero no tenía idea de cómo preparar chocolates… aunque… había pasado algo de tiempo pero no estaba de más intentarlo, buscó algunos ingredientes, los acomodó en la mesa y manos a la obra.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

La mañana del 14 de febrero el clima pareció haberse calmado un poco, estaba frío y nublado pero no había mucho viento y no había nevado en casi un día por lo que el transporte era fluido y muchos negocios se animaron a decorar con corazones e incluso se veían globos con forma de corazón, adornos florales y ositos de felpa por todos lados. "Demasiado empalagoso", pensó Hiyori, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana cuando fingió dolor de estómago para que la enviaran a casa, ahora estaba en el metro rumbo al edificio del cliente de la mesa siete, toda la confianza que tenía parecía desvanecerse a medida que se acercaba al quinto piso, claro que subir cinco pisos por las escaleras le quitaba el aliento a cualquiera, y tocó la puerta (le disgustaba el estruendoso sonido del timbre por lo que prefería no tocarlo) pero nadie salió. Bufó mezcla de molestia y decepción. Descendió un piso y caminó al departamento de Kensei y Mashiro y pasó lo mismo. Rayos, debió preguntar dónde pasaban las mañanas o a qué hora usualmente volvían a casa.

\- "Kuna-san está en la universidad y Muguruma-san está en el trabajo" – Oyó una voz desde una puerta vecina.

\- "Buenos días" – Hiyori saludó al anciano robusto de gracioso bigote – "¿Sabe en qué lugar trabaja Muguruma-san?"

\- "Te he visto por aquí varias veces, pensé que ya lo sabías".

\- "N-nunca les pregunté" – respondió Hiyori avergonzada – "Pero sé que Mashiro estudia literatura y que Kensei trabaja en el mismo lugar que Hirako-san".

\- "Trabajan en la preparatoria Kadokawa" – El robusto señor de bigote se despidió con una venia y cerró la puerta de su departamento.

Hiyori agradeció y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse nuevamente a la estación del metro, había uno que la acercaba a Kadokawa, mientras iba de camino empezó a preguntarse que clase de trabajo harían Hirako y Kensei en una de las preparatorias más caras del distrito, dejó la estación y preguntó la dirección de la preparatoria Kadokawa en un par de negocios, cuando llegó era casi la hora de salida, entró algo apenada por lo deslucido de su abrigo y su uniforme de preparatoria pública, todo dentro de la preparatoria Kadokawa parecía brillar y estar resplandeciente… su intuición le dijo que buscara las oficinas de la dirección, tal vez sus amigos trabajan en sistemas o algo así, cuando atravesaba lo más sigilosamente un largo pasillo se oyó la campana y muchos adolescentes caminando en varias direcciones se volcaron en él. Ella no era precisamente alta o robusta… de pronto se sintió tan pequeña y simple… a donde quiera que mirara veía a jóvenes altos de aspecto despreocupado o muchachas con pinta de modelos, y ni hablar de sus cosas, todas se veían tan caras y vaya que ella conocía bien del tema. Desanimada procuró pasar desapercibida y emprendió el camino de retorno hasta que oyó risas y asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta de un salón y allí estaba él, rodeado de muchas jovencitas, cargando cajas y bolsas de diversos tamaños conteniendo chocolates que parecían presumir de su precio por su envoltura, y él les sonreía con esa expresión "boba" en su cara y ellas a él. Se sintió ridícula. No sabía nada de él, porque rayos se le ocurrió llevarle aquel regalo. Caminó a pasos rápidos, molesta consigo misma, sintiéndose tonta, llegó al café, dejó la bolsa a un lado mientras se cambiaba, verla solo la disgustaba más, entonces decidió tirarla con su contenido a la basura…

\- "Hey, ¿Qué haces?"

\- "Nada que te importe, Akon-idiota".

\- "¿Por qué tanta amabilidad tan temprano?" – Arrebatándole el paquete y observando su contenido.

\- "¡Devuélveme eso ahora mismo!" – intentando recuperar el paquete, pero Akon era varias centímetros más alto y más ágil esquivándola.

\- "Pero hasta hace un rato parecías querer tirarlos a la basura" – Sacando uno de los muffins que había dentro – "Uhmm que bien huele".

\- "Si quieres puedes quedártelos" – Hiyori se dio por vencida y prefirió salir rumbo a las mesas, no sin antes azotar la puerta y lanzarle una mirada cargada de odio que Akon prefirió ignorar mientras notaba lo bien preparados que estaban aquellos muffins, hasta se había tomado la molestia de envolverlos individualmente... una idea cruzó por su mente.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Mashiro llegó tarareando al edificio. Se había pasado por el café buscando a Hiyori pero ella se encontraba de receso y aunque no logró verla encontró algo que definitivamente sería un regalo ideal para Kensei. Al llegar al departamento encontró a Kensei y Shinji en la sala tomando algo de té.

\- "¡Kense-in!" – Corrió a abrazar a su amado – "Te extrañé todo el día".

Kensei ladeó la cabeza, Mashiro sí que sabía decir cosas empalagosas. Shinji sonrió ante la peculiar escena y entonces Mashiro observó las bolsas que estaban a un lado.

\- "¿Qué es eso, Shinji-kun?"

\- "Son chocolates de sus admiradoras" – Respondió Kensei, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

\- "A ti no te dieron nada, verdad" – Mashiro puso una mirada que daba miedo.

\- "Por supuesto que sí" – dijo Shinji para disgusto de Kensei mientras Mashiro parecía transformarse en un ser siniestro con instinto asesino – "Pero Kensei rechazó a todas".

El ambiente pasó de tenebroso a brillante, Mashiro corrió a la cocina y volvió con tres platitos y un enorme chocolate en forma de corazón que le entregó a Kensei.

Shinji se quedó desconcertado al ver el contenido del platito que le alcanzó Mashiro.

\- "Es un muffin de chocolate, pruébalo, estoy segura que sabe tan bien como huele" – Dijo Mashiro mientras se disponía a probar uno. Shinji titubeó un momento, ese muffin se parecía mucho a… cogió una cucharilla y tomó un pedazo para saborearlo… pudo percibir el dulce sabor del chocolate contrastado con una pizca de amargor de café.

\- "¿Mashiro de donde los conseguiste?"

\- "Los compré en el café donde trabajo Hiyori, ¿Por …?" – Antes de que pudiera preguntarle Shinji se había puesto de pie y había salido a pasos rápidos del lugar.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Molesta era poco, enfadada… disgustada…

\- "¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo, Akon?" – Le recriminó en la parte de atrás del café. Le había pillado vendiendo los muffins que ella había preparado.

\- "Me dijiste que podía quedarme con ellos" – Respondió él, tratando de minimizar el asunto, estaban los dos allí solos.

\- "No te dije que los vendieras" – Hiyori lo miró amenazante, parada frente a él… demonios, porque todos eran tenían que ser tan altos.

\- "Eran como una docena, si me los comía todos seguramente me hubiera enfermado, además te comenté que necesito dinero" – Akon explicó sus razones, aún no entendía porque Hiyori estaba tan molesta, hasta donde recordaba ella estaba a punto de echarlos a la basura.

\- "Akon eres un…" – Hiyori estaba a punto de decir algo grosero pero alguien la interrumpió.

\- "Idiota" – Ambos adolescentes con trajes de camareros se volvieron desconcertados hacia el dueño de aquella voz – "Ella preparó esos muffins por San Valentín y a ti se te ocurrió venderlos… Idiota" – Shinji oprimió los puños con fuerza, había soñado por años con volver a probar esos muffins y ahora ella los preparaba para alguien más, quería odiar a ese mocoso pero lograba sentir envidia por él y lástima hacia sí mismo.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**Tada! Para quienes me conocen, los malentendidos y las historias enredadas son mi especialidad mu ha ha ha ha por si no lo recuerdan, en los capítulos anteriores se daba a entender que Shinji quería muffins y Hiyori decía que ya no los preparaban, y luego están los recuerdos de Hiyori… Y… ya van cuatro capítulos de siete, quedan tres, en el siguiente capítulo (¿les cuento?... o mejor no… o mejor si) que se titulará FREE habrá un repentino descubrimiento, memorias del pasado y más celos XD, muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto.**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli / Milly-chan**

**:P**

**Perú, 14 de mayo 2015**


	5. Free

– "Idiota" – Oyó claramente una voz que reconoció de inmediato – "Ella preparó esos muffins por San Valentín y a ti se te ocurrió venderlos… Idiota" – En ese momento dejó su curiosidad a un lado, creyó que podría escuchar tras la puerta la típica discusión entre adolescentes "enamorados" pero el ingreso de un tercero desencajó su suposición. Abrió la puerta y encontró a sus camareros totalmente desconcertados y a un rubio con una expresión digna de una escena de teatro.

– "Vaya, vaya, ¿Por qué están perdiendo el tiempo aquí? Hay clientes que esperan ser atendidos, vuelvan adentro".

– "Pero Kisuke… ¡Auch!" – Hiyori intentó replicar y Kisuke le dio un golpe con el abanico que tenía en las manos – "Me la pagarás… además te ves ridículo con ese abanico en pleno invierno" – Masculló Hiyori antes de entrar de nuevo al café. Akon estaba a punto de reírse pero Kisuke lo golpeó también y no tardó en seguir a la pequeña rubia. Cuando finalmente la puerta se cerró Kisuke caminó hasta quedar cara a cara con Shinji.

– "Ha pasado tiempo, Hirako–san".

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**5\. FREE**

_**by Maryeli**_

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Aquella mañana era fría, el viento soplaba fuerte y las nubes grises amenazan con enviar nieve en cualquier momento, aun así, decidió salir. Se detuvo en una floristería a mitad de camino, era obvio que no encontraría lirios pero al menos consiguió un bonito arreglo de flores y estaba casi seguro de que a ella le parecerían bonitas de todos modos. Recordó la primera vez que le obsequió una flor, estaba muy seguro de sí mismo... gran error. Descendió del taxi y se dirigió hacia la gran puerta que incluso en días fríos estaba entreabierta, no le extrañó ver el lugar desolado, no era un día festivo y aún era temprano, seguramente algunas personas aparecerían después. Caminó en el sendero de árboles ahora cubiertos de nieve, tenían un aspecto misterioso, "Nada mal" pensó. Subió dos largos tramos de escaleras, bueno, no era de extrañarse, ella disfrutaba de los lugares altos, recorrió otro pequeño tramo y finalmente llegó.

– "Sí que ha pasado tiempo, Kirio–san" – dejó el adorno floral frente a la lápida y se puso de cuclillas – "No encontré lirios, pero pedí que le pusieran una rosa púrpura, fue la primera flor que te regalé, te reíste tanto de lo que te dije ese día, me molesté porque no tomaste en serio mis palabras… ahora que lo recuerdo fue realmente gracioso" – Recordó a Kirio Hikifune, lo bella que se veía con el cabello recogido en una cola y su traje de mesera – "Me dijiste que estaba equivocado y yo me enterqué más, día tras día, iba al café solo para verte y cada cierto tiempo terminaba oyendo las misma palabras pero yo era obstinado, no aceptaba aquello de estar confundido o equivocado y ella estuvo todo ese tiempo en medio pero yo no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde" – La imagen de una niña rubia de ojos caramelo jugando a su alrededor vino a su mente, siempre cerca suyo, sonriendo – "Era una buena niña, dulce y tierna como ninguna, fuiste una excelente madre criándola, lo que pasó después no fue tu culpa, fue cosa del destino"– Se puso de pie y acomodó su bufanda, las imágenes de aquel día volvieron a su mente: fue al café como siempre y no la encontró allí, corrió a su casa y la encontró emocionalmente desecha, llorando a mares, desesperada – "Me dijiste que algún me arrepentiría de mis palabras… en ese momento no lo creí y fui demasiado lejos" – un repentino sollozo rompió el silencio de aquella mañana, se giró extrañado y lo que sus ojos vieron le causaron una fuerte opresión en el pecho y mucho miedo: ella estaba a unos pasos, mirándolo fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos – "Hiyori…"

– "Tú…" – Se sintió tonta por no haberse fijado, el color ojos, el cabello era más corto y esa estúpida sonrisa, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? – "Tú eres…" – Dejando caer las flores que traía entre las manos – "Shinji-onichan".

– "Hiyori, no es lo que estás pensando" – Tratando de acercarse a ella – "Por favor, tienes que escucharme".

\- "Cierto" – Intentando secarse las lágrimas – "Ya me parecía extraña tanta amabilidad… tú… tú… querías seguir jugando a la familia ¿No?" – Retrocediendo unos pasos.

\- "Te equivocas, nunca te vi como a una hermana menor… yo" – Empezando a sentir miedo, como nunca antes.

\- "Le dijiste que la amabas… ¡Querías casarte con ella!" – Gritó con tanta fuerza que se oyó el eco alrededor – "¡TE ODIO!".

Aquellas palabras resonaron con fuerza, era la segunda vez que las oía, pero esta vez le habían dolido más.

_**\- "¿Qué esperas, ve tras de ella?" – Un pálida Kirio salía de detrás de la barra del café.**_

_**\- "¿Por qué? No he hecho nada malo" – Observando cerrarse la puerta por la que la pequeña rubia acababa de salir.**_

_**\- "Te equivocas, has hecho todo mal" – Respirando hondo, en ese momento estaba realmente molesta – "Aún eres un niño y tal vez no lo entiendes pero, algún te arrepentirás de tus palabras… has ido demasiado lejos".**_

_**\- "¡No soy un niño, tengo quince años!"**_

_**\- "No sabes nada" – Cogiendo un par de abrigos antes de salir del café – "Si algo le pasa a Hiyori, jamás te lo perdonaré".**_

Estaba realmente aturdido y dio varias vueltas alrededor de la parada del autobús, en la estación de metro, pero no había rastros de ella. Seguía siendo más rápida que él corriendo. Finalmente fue a su casa, conocía bien aquel lugar pero desde que ella retornó de Alemania él había decidido no volver… no podía.

_**\- "Buenas tardes, ¿Desea pedir algo?" – Una joven rubia servía café en su taza. Se quedó sin respiración al ver esos cabellos rubios enmarcando aquellos ojos dorados hermosos… muchas de las pecas se habían ido y las que quedaban no opacaban para nada su peculiar belleza, incluso el canino izquierdo del que solía burlarse ya no estaba – "¿Señor?"**_

_**\- "N-no… por el momento no, gracias".**_

_**\- "¡Hiyori! Tessai necesita ayuda en el almacén". **_

_**\- "Voy enseguida" – La vio alejarse y suspiró. Aún era más baja que él, pero tenía más personalidad y parecía más segura de sí misma que cuando era una niña, pero…**_

_**\- "Shinji… creí haberte pedido que no vinieras por unos días" – Kirio se sentó a su lado, sonriente – "Ella volvió hace un par de días, me sentí feliz, aunque no hablamos mucho, me dijo que quería trabajar en el café… ha crecido mucho, deberías oírla hablar en alemán".**_

_**\- "Parece como si ella no supiera quien soy"- Contemplando preocupado a Kirio, cada día más pálida y delgada.**_

_**\- "Tal vez" – La expresión de Kirio entristeció un poco – "Ella ha cambiado mucho, más de lo que quisiera, pero seguro te recordará en algún momento, no creo que eso te preocupe ahora" – Poniéndose de pie al ver que entraba un grupo de clientes – "Deberías traer a tu amigo y ambos podrían invitar a sus novias".**_

_**\- "No es mi novia, solo estamos saliendo" – Se apresuró a excusarse – "Mashiro está rindiendo los exámenes para la universidad y Kensei la está ayudando".**_

_**\- "Bien, como digas" – Kirio le devolvió una media sonrisa, una que decía que no le creía del todo.**_

Un estornudo interrumpió el silencio del lugar. Ajustó un poco más su bufanda, ya habían pasado tres horas y ella no había vuelto. Buscó en sus bolsillos su móvil y llamó:

\- "Kensei…"

\- "Shinji, Mashiro buscó en los alrededores del edificio y en la estación pero no hay rastros de ella, acabamos de llegar al café y su amigo Rose se veía preocupado porque ella nunca llega tarde a un turno o falta sin avisar".

\- "Entiendo, por favor avísame si hay cambios".

\- "Shinji, ¿Por qué discutieron?"

\- "Es una larga historia, te la contaré después".

\- "Está bien, pero te oyes fatal, ¿Por qué no vienes al departamento y te calientas un rato? Llevaré un poco de café".

\- "Voy a esperar una hora más".

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**Hora de… TADA! Saludos para **_Puercopink_** (Por alguna razón en tu review anterior no salió tu Nick sino "Guest" increíble que encontraras un esposo que acepte tus "traumas" por lectura innecesaria, suertuda jejejejeje, y debo decirte que no soy la única que hace sufrir a Shinji, deberías leer a nessie black, en este fic no solo sufre Shinji, también la pobre de Hiyori, gome!) – **_nessie black 10 Frany H.Q_** ( :3 ¿Diabólica yo?… muhahaha la idea de Shinji arrojándoles cosas desde su departamento no se me ocurrió, pero hubiera sido divertido y le hubiera quitado algo de tensión a la historia, la amistad y parejas entre los vizards es algo con lo que me encanta experimentar y el KenMashi es de mis favoritos después del ShiYori, una vez más, gome! Pero no habrá sangre en este cap ni "secuestros" bajo la nieve, creo que eso va en el cap 7 mmm o tal vez no, te dejo la duda jijijiji :) – **_Neko–chan_** (¿Agoniza cual ballena encallada? Jijijijij eso me hizo mucha gracia lol espero cubrir en parte tus pedidos aunque no escribí precisamente sobre sangre o lágrimas, ¿Oh si? ;) – **_Lilynette Scarlett _**(Ohayo, te recuerdo de alguno de mis fics, si es por Sad Love Song, se malogró mi laptop y perdí los capítulos avanzados :( volver a escribir todo me dio mucha pereza aparte el final… no creo que les fuera a gustar… volviendo a este fic, OMC! Adivinaste casi en todo, eres muy perceptiva y eso que escribiste "Shinji está ardiendo de celos solo de pensar que esos muffins no son para él" marcará el final del siguiente capítulo que espero publicar en dos semanas si no hay contratiempos, gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias a pesar de que no soy una escritora muy constante :3) – **_The Death and the Strawberry_** (Tu Nick me trajo recuerdos, así se llamaba el primer capitulo del manga de Bleach :D no hay palabras para disculparme por la gran demora en Sad Love Song, solo excusas que creo haber puesto líneas arriba, gome! Volviendo a este fic, yo también creo que Kensei no es tan serio y frío como quiere aparentar y Mashiro sería una novia super empalagosa jejejeje y el ShiYori es de mis parejas preferidas por mucho, ehmmm puedo intentar el reencuentro de SLS pero siendo sinceras, serían por lo menos dos a tres capítulos más y no es el final de la historia, voy a tomar vacaciones el setiembre, así que entonces haré un intento con SLS, no aseguro nada al 100% pero lo intentaré, gracias por leer :3).**

**Y ahora sí, la continuación :3**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Era cerca de medianoche cuando decidió volver a su departamento. A duras penas encendió la luz, la estufa y se dejó caer en el sofá. Durante toda la tarde se culpó por lo que había pasado. Se quitó la bufanda y al dejarla a un lado contempló las bolsas con chocolates que recibió en San Valentín. Luego de la partida de Hiyori pasó meses pidiéndole a Kirio que le preparara unos muffins de chocolate como a él le gustaban pero ella solo les daba los mismos muffins que servían en el café. Algo molesto empezó a recibir chocolates en San Valentín, porque admiradoras nunca le faltaron, y cada vez los comía esperanzado en encontrar aquella agradable sensación del sabor amargo del café contrastando con el no muy grato y exagerado dulzor del chocolate… en realidad a él no le gustaba el chocolate hasta que probó aquellos muffins y ahora moría por probarlos de nuevo pero todo indicaba que el destino no se lo permitiría…

_**\- "Si no vas a comerlos deberías dejar de pedirlos" – Kirio dejó el plato con muffins de chocolate y llenó la taza de café del rubio.**_

_**\- "Voy a pagarlos y dejaré propina" – Sonrió mientras hacía a un lado un libro de Historia.**_

_**\- "Cómo quieras" – Dejando la cafetera sobre la mesa y sentándose frente a él – "¿Cómo va la universidad?" **_

_**\- "Es más difícil de lo que imaginaba" – Bebiendo un sorbo de café y cortando un pedazo de muffin con una cucharilla – "Pero no voy a darme por vencido, apenas y estoy en el segundo semestre".**_

_**\- "¿Igual que con los muffins?" – Kirio pareció buscar algo en su bolsillo.**_

_**\- "Por supuesto" – Respondió dejando la cucharilla a un lado, una vez más no era el sabor que esperaba, pero igual sonrió – "Estoy seguro que algún día volveré a probarlos".**_

_**\- "Lo siento" – Kirio entristeció y se puso de pie – "Pero mientras ella esté en Alemania no habrá muffins y otras cosas" – Kirio dejó una pequeña libreta sobre la mesa, tomó la cafetera y se marchó.**_

_**Shinji probó el otro muffin y volvió a dejar la cucharilla a un lado. Resignado terminó el café, pagó, tomó sus libros y aquella extraña libreta y salió. Un par de meses atrás se había mudado a un edificio muy cerca al café y a la estación así que no tardó mucho en llegar. Tomó el elevador y se sorprendió al no encontrar a su compañero de cuarto. Se preparó algo de ramen y encendió el televisor haciendo zapping mientras comía. De rato en rato miraba de reojo el bolso en donde había guardado la libreta que Kirio le dio. Limpió todo y acomodó los cojines de la sala antes de tomar su bolso y entrar en su habitación. Seguramente Kensei tomó un turno extra en su trabajo y no llegaría hasta muy entrada la noche. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro del porqué temía abrir aquella libreta… cuatro años atrás no fue capaz de entender muchas cosas y ahora no estaba seguro de querer leer porque esa libreta rosa tenía una cubierta de aspecto infantil… sus sospechas se confirmaron al abrir y leer en la primera página el nombre de la dueña de la libreta "Sarugaki Hiyori". **_

El estridente sonido de timbre lo despertó de sus recuerdos. Caminó hacia la puerta y al abrirla Mashiro prácticamente lo empujó y entró seguida de un apenado Kensei.

\- ""¿¡Qué le hiciste a Hiyori-chan!?" – Mashiro hizo un mohín y se sentó con los brazos cruzados en medio de la sala. Kensei cerró la puerta y tuvo que cargarla para acomodarla en uno de los sofás.

\- "Mashiro, deberías abrigarte un poco más, el piso esta frío" – Dijo mientras la cubría con su abrigo, el ceño fruncido no desapareció de la cara de la chica – "Shinji, has estado actuando raro desde San Valentín y ahora esto, ¿Qué rayos está pasando?".

Shinji suspiró y caminó hacia un mueble, abrió un cajón y sacó del interior de una caja un portafotos y una libreta rosa y se las entregó a Kensei, Mashiro dejó de cruzar los brazos para acercarse a su novio.

\- "La recuerdo, era mesera en el café de Urahara, se llamaba…" – Kensei observaba la fotografía en donde una agraciada mesera posaba a un lado del dueño del café, Urahara Kisuke, Tessai, un Shinji más joven y una niña rubia de coletas.

\- "Kirio Hikifune" – Shinji se sentó en el sofá frente a sus amigos – "Ella era la madre de Hiyori" – los ojos de Kensei se abrieron de par en par y pasaron de la imagen de la niña rubia de la fotografía a Shinji quien volvió a responder antes de que le preguntaran – "Hiyori es la niña de la foto".

\- "¿Hiyori y tú se conocían?" – Mashiro estaba confundida.

\- "Es una larga historia".

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

– "_**Idiota" – Oyó claramente una voz que reconoció de inmediato – "Ella preparó esos muffins por San Valentín y a ti se te ocurrió venderlos… Idiota" – En ese momento dejó su curiosidad a un lado, creyó que podría escuchar tras la puerta la típica discusión entre adolescentes "enamorados" pero el ingreso de un tercero desencajó su suposición. Abrió la puerta y encontró a sus camareros totalmente desconcertados y a un rubio con una expresión digna de una escena de teatro.**_

– "_**Vaya, vaya, ¿Por qué están perdiendo el tiempo aquí? Hay clientes que esperan ser atendidos, vuelvan adentro".**_

– "_**Pero Kisuke… ¡Auch!" – Hiyori intentó replicar y Kisuke le dio un golpe con el abanico que tenía en las manos – "Me la pagarás… además te ves ridículo con ese abanico en pleno invierno" – Masculló Hiyori antes de entrar de nuevo al café. Akon estaba a punto de reírse pero Kisuke lo golpeó también y no tardó en seguir a la pequeña rubia. Cuando finalmente la puerta se cerró Kisuke caminó hasta quedar cara a cara con Shinji.**_

– "_**Ha pasado tiempo, Hirako–san".**_

_**\- "Soy un cliente frecuente en tu café, Kisuke".**_

_**\- "Vienes seguido pero no hablas conmigo, Hirako-san" – Jugando con el abanico en sus manos.**_

_**\- "No somos precisamente amigos" – Shinji frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.**_

_**\- "No me digas que sigues molesto por lo de Kirio-san" – Kisuke cerró su abanico – "O tal vez te molesta que Hiyori-chan este saliendo con otro muchacho".**_

_**\- "No vine a que me sermonees, mejor me voy" – Shinji levantó la mano a modo de despedida y se giró para marcharse.**_

_**\- "Estuvo ocho años en Alemania, es un hecho que muchas cosas pasaron por allá, ella creció y era de esperarse que dejaras de ser importante, más aún después de lo que pasó" – Vio a Shinji detenerse y encogerse de hombros – "Deberías ir a ver a Kirio, he oído en la radio que el domingo habrá buen tiempo".**_

_**\- "¿A dónde quieres llegar?" – Shinji se giró hacia Kisuke.**_

_**\- "A ningún lado, solo recordé que nadie ha visitado a Kirio-san en muchos meses, nos vemos".**_

_**Shinji observó como Kisuke volvía de nuevo al café, pensando en lo que él le acababa de decir.**_

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Vagó por varias calles, sin rumbo, confundida, molesta, triste… no deseaba volver a casa, pero tampoco tenía a donde ir. El frío se intensificó y las luces empezaron a encenderse, seguramente empezaría a nevar pronto, buscó alguna estación del metro cercano, no podía ir al departamento de Mashiro, tampoco al café, entonces recordó que Lisa estaba libre esa noche y pensó en buscar refugio en su casa, pero empezó a sentirse aturdida, cansada, los párpados empezaron a pesarle, la cabeza le dolía y de pronto… todo quedó en oscuridad y silencio.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**Ohayo, he estado algo enferma estos días, pero aproveché los momentos en que las molestias eran menores para escribir (no hay mal que bien no tenga, supongo jejeje) este es un SIDE A desde la perspectiva de Shinji, entonces se imaginaran que la otra parte del relato vendrá desde un SIDE B, es decir, desde la perspectiva de Hiyori, una vez más… para quienes me conocen, los malentendidos y las historias enredadas son mi especialidad mu ha ha ha ha Y… ya van cinco capítulos de siete, quedan dos, el siguiente capítulo se titulará BAD, muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto.**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli / Milly–chan**

**:P**

**Perú, 27 de mayo 2015**


	6. Bad

– "**¡Shinji oni-chan!" – la niña rubia de coletas y vestido rosa corrió hacia el muchacho de acababa de entrar en el café – "¿Me ayudas con mi tarea? Kirio está muy ocupada preparando muffins".**

– "**Bueno…" – Sin poder evitar contemplar esos ojos miel que le miraban suplicantes – "Esta bien, pero tendrán que recompensarme con algo a cambio" – Planeando una cita con su **_**amor imposible**_**.**

– "**¡Claro! Kirio prepará muchos muffins para nosotros" – notando el gesto que Shinji acababa de hacer – "¿No te gustan los muffins de mamá?"**

– "**Los muffins de Kirio-san son deliciosos, es solo que…" – dudando un momento antes de responder a la pequeña que le observaba fijamente – "Te diré un secreto si prometes no decirle a nadie" – Al ver que la niña cruzaba su meñique con el suyo y asentía con la cabeza – "No me gustan mucho los dulces, prefiero el sabor amargo del café".**

**\- "¿Y no te gusta el café moka especial con crema extra?" – La niña parecía algo preocupada mientras preguntaba.**

**\- "¿El nuevo preparado de café que pusieron la semana pasada en la carta?" – Al verla asentir con energía – "Ese café tiene algo especial, además de la hoja decorativa sobre la crema, creo que es delicioso" – Los labios de la niña dibujaron una sonrisa y él casi podía asegurar que no había visto otra sonrisa tan radiante como esa – "¿Me vas a contar porque de pronto estás tan feliz, Hiyori-chan?".**

**\- "No" – Corriendo a buscar su mochila con sus deberes – "Eso es un secreto, Shinji-onichan".**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**6\. BAD**

_**by Maryeli**_

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**\- "¿Qué ocurre? De pronto te quedaste muy callado, Shinji-kun" – Un hombre alto con un extraño sombrero y un abanico se sentó a su lado en la barra, en donde Tessai preparaba butifarras y café.**

**\- "No pasa nada" – El rubio forzó una sonrisa y se apresuró a beber su café… **_**demasiado amargo**_**, pensó.**

**\- "Parece como si una chica te hubiera dado calabazas" – El hombre mayor ocultó su risita burlona con el abanico, pasando por alto la mirada asesina que le devolvió el rubio adolescente.**

**\- "Shinji-onichan" – la pequeña de coletas se acercó a la barra dando graciosos brincos y giró para los tres hombres que la observaban divertidos.**

**\- "Te ves radiante, Hiyori-chan" – Urahara cerró el abanico y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña – "Esa rosa púrpura te sienta muy bien".**

**\- "Urahara-san tiene razón, te ves muy linda Hiyori-chan" – Tessai dejó los pedidos sobre la barra y se apoyó para contemplar a la niña, quien sonreía mostrando aquel peculiar **_**colmillo izquierdo**_**.**

**\- "Hiyori, ¿No tienes nada que decirles a Tessai-san y Urahara-san? Están siendo muy amables contigo" – Kirio se acercó a la barra a recoger los pedidos, Shinji buscó inútilmente cruzar miradas con ella, se supone que la rosa era un regalo para Kirio, no para Hiyori.**

**\- "Gracias" – Hiyori levantó ligeramente los pliegues de su falda e hizo una reverencia. Los demás sonrieron, todos excepto Shinji.**

**\- "Te ves tan mona que deberíamos hacer una foto, Tessai ve por la cámara" – Propuso Urahara. Antes de que alguien pudiera objetar algo Tessai desapareció para volver a los pocos segundos con una cámara.**

**\- "Vamos, pónganse todos alrededor de la barra" – Animó Kirio mientras le pedía a uno de los clientes que tomará la foto. Días después Hiyori corría de un lado a otro feliz con las fotografías que Kirio acababa de recoger del estudio fotográfico. La fotografía de todos en el café era su favorita por supuesto, solo alguien muy observador podría notar que ella se había colocado estratégicamente a un lado de Shinji y le observaba de reojo, mientras Kirio con cierto sigilo se apoyaba parcialmente en el hombro de Kisuke, y todos lucían sonrientes.**

**\- "Si la miras tanto va a empezar a borrarse" – Bromeó Kirio quien observaba orgullosa a su pequeña desde la puerta de la habitación.**

**\- "¿En serio?" – Hiyori soltó la foto como si quemara y puso cara de preocupación – "Tal vez deba ponerla en un portarretratos… o guardarla en un sobre… o…".**

**\- "No te preocupes, me obsequiaron un álbum en el estudio fotográfico, podemos poner las fotos ahí" – Kirio se sentó en la cama a un lado de Hiyori – "Vamos a acomodarlas juntas".**

**\- "Mamá… ¿Puedo regalarle esta foto a Shinji-onichan?"**

**\- "¿Estás segura? Creí que querías conservarla".**

**\- "Quiero regalársela por su cumpleaños" – Hiyori volvió a contemplar la foto.**

**\- "Creí que los muffins eran para eso".**

**\- "No, esos fueron por San Valentín" – Hiyori se sonrojó terriblemente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Kirio soltó una carcajada por un buen rato, luego se tornó más seria y se acercó a su hija.**

**\- "Hiyori, eres consciente que Shinji es varios años mayor que tú, ¿Verdad?" – Tratando de sonar compresiva, ocultando su preocupación.**

**\- "Si, pero solo son 6 años y 3 meses" – Hiyori bajó la mirada, sus mejillas aún lucían sonrojadas.**

**\- "¿Y si él solo te viera como una hermana pequeña?" – Notando que Hiyori apretaba los puños - "O tal vez te ve solo como a una amiga".**

**\- "¡El no es mi hermano!" – Luchando por contener las lágrimas que empezaban a inundar sus ojos – "Y somos más que amigos… nosotros…" – Sabiendo que no podría contener más tiempo sus lágrimas decidió salir corriendo de la habitación y de la casa, hacia un parque cercano. En el fondo sabía lo que su madre intentaba decirle, o al menos eso creía, ya antes había notado como las chicas de la edad de Shinji se le acercaban y le regalaban cosas, o le invitaban a fiestas o salidas para "grandes"… pero el siempre volvía al café y hablaba con ella, la ayudaba, le hacía compañía e incluso a veces jugaban juntos… cerró sus ojos y dejó que aquellas traicioneras lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, ¿Y si Kirio tenía razón? en tres meses cumpliría 9 años, aún era un niña, en cambio las chicas que rondaban a Shinji eran más alta y robustas, aunque sonreían como bobas y seguramente no supieran cocinar y en sus vidas prepararían café o muffins para él como hacía ella… pero eran más bonitas…**

**\- "Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" – Un rubio de larga cabellera sujeta en una coleta baja revolvió los rubios cabellos, en esos momentos sueltos, de la niña que se encontraba sentada en un columpio.**

**\- "Nada que te importe" – Apresurándose a secar sus lágrimas y sin levantar la cabeza para devolverle la mirada como solía hacer.**

**\- "¿Pasó algo?" – Notando de inmediato el cambio en el tono de voz de Hiyori se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura – "¿Alguien se metió contigo en la escuela? Solo dime quien fue y me haré cargo del resto" – Colocando una mano en el hombro de la niña.**

**\- "¡No necesito que me defiendas, tú no eres mi hermano mayor, además yo puedo defenderme sola!" – Quitando con un movimiento brusco la mano de Shinji de sobre su hombro haciendo que éste cayera al piso – "Adiós".**

**Shinji estaba extrañado por lo raro de aquella situación, rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a caminar detrás de Hiyori.**

**\- "Deja de seguirme, baka" – Hiyori frunció el ceño y aceleró el paso.**

**\- "No te sigo, estaba de camino a tu casa cuando te encontré en el parque" – Ahora sí que todo estaba raro, Hiyori no era del tipo agresivo y rara vez insultaba a la gente.**

**\- "Has lo que quieras" – Hiyori abrió la puerta de su casa, entró sin saludar y corrió a encerrarse a su cuarto.**

**\- "Buenas noches" – Shinji entró en el recibidor, bastante contrariado.**

**\- "Buenas noches" – Kirio salió a recibirlo – "Gracias por acompañarla a casa, estaba a punto de salir a buscarla".**

**\- "¿Ha ocurrido algo?" – Shinji se sentó en la salita con los brazos cruzados.**

**\- "Digamos que son cosas de chicas" – Kirio trató de minimizar el asunto – "Es tarde, será mejor que vayas a casa".**

**\- "Me están ocultando algo" – Shinji se puso de pie algo fastidiado – "Creí que confiaban en mi".**

**\- "Hay cosas que no se pueden decir, algún día entenderás" – Kirio le acompañó hasta la puerta.**

**\- "¿Acaso tiene que ver con lo que te dije el otro día?" – Un brillo de esperanza iluminó el rostro del muchacho.**

**\- "Deja de bromear con esas cosas, puedes terminar lastimando a otras personas".**

**\- "No me interesa ninguna chica de mi edad, son todas tan inmaduras y superficiales"**

**\- "Basta" – Kirio puso expresión seria, como solo una madre puede poner – "Te lo repito, estás confundido, aún eres un niño y casi podrías ser mi hijo". **

**\- "Pero no lo soy".**

**\- "Hirako Shinji, piensa antes de hablar o un día algo que digas terminará hiriendo a otros o a ti mismo".**

**Un adolescente Shinji se marchó algo molesto y a la vez preocupado. Tardó cerca de una semana antes de doblegar su orgullo y volver al café a visitar a sus amigos, para entonces todo estaba como siempre así que supuso que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado no era tan grave y decidió retomar sus visitas casi a diario al café. Días después el personal del café le cantaba el "cumpleaños feliz" mientras le entregaban obsequios y le ofrecían un muffin de chocolate especial, como a él le gustaban, con una vela en medio para que pidiera su deseo.**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

\- "¿Cómo va la muchacha del 205?" – Preguntó un doctor a una enfermera.

\- "Aún no despierta, Ishida-san" – Dejando un grupo de historias clínicas sobre una mesa – "Aunque los bomberos la trajeron con hipotermia ahora está con fiebre muy alta, parece que delira, no ha sido capaz de despertar y responder nuestras preguntas".

\- "Entonces tendré que entregar el turno con una NN" – Abotonando su guardapolvo – "Menuda noche hemos tenido".

\- "Al menos esta noche no falleció ningún paciente, Ishida-san".

\- "Supongo que pudo ser peor" – Tomando las historias clínicas que estaban sobre la mesa – "Voy a revisar un poco las indicaciones de los pacientes, cuando llegue Ushoda-san avíseme por favor".

\- "Como diga, Ishida-san".

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

_Hora de… __**EL SEGMENTO DE LOS SALUDOS AMISTOSOS PARA LOS SEGUIDORES DE ESTE FIC**__ :P Saludos para – __Puercopink__ (Acertaste, en un inicio Shinji pensó que estaba enamorado de Kirio, quién no lo estaría es tan kawai y maternal, Shinji no se dio cuenta de que había otra personita importante para él hasta que fue demasiado tarde… espero haber despejado tu duda… ese "no entiendo nada" me dejó con cara de :O, espero que este cap no sea tan difícil de entender como el otro) – __nessie black 10 Frany H.Q__ ( :3 Siendo sincera, la idea de una escena de celos con golpes y todo lo demás no tenía sentido en este fic porque Shinji piensa que entre Hiyori y Akon hay algo, si se pelearan Akon obviamente sacaría cuerpo y diría que todo es un malentendido y se acabaría la historia lol al menos eso creo yo, jejejejeje ¿Sabías que Laura empezó en mi país como un talkshow? Se hizo conocido su programa por la frase "Que pase el desgraciado" y por las peleas que se veían a diario en su set, ejem, la primera parte de este cap fue idea tuya ¿Lo notaste, verdad? jijijijiji por cierto, amé las versiones del meme de la pareja bajo la nieve, ¿puedes creer que no lo conocía? :) – __The Death and the Strawberry__ (He visto en muchos animes que terminan en un momento crítico – en esta semana owari no seraph y shokugeki no soma – y me quedo con ansias hasta la siguiente semana, si veo eso tan a menudo en los animes era inevitable que lo incluyera en mi fic XD "es parte de su encanto" supongo lol aquí entre nos, me gustan más los AU, exceptuando los primeros fics que escribí la mayoría son AU, y no te preocupes, Hiyori no murió congelada en la nieve :3)._

_Y ahora sí, la continuación :3_

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**Extraño. Esa era el mejor término que definía la situación que estaba pasando, primero el coche grande oscuro con lunas polarizadas que últimamente rondaba alrededor de su escuela y luego Shinji, se comportaba raro y hasta malhumorado cuando veía a Kirio y Kisuke gastarse bromas… eso era de lo más usual para ella así que no entendía porque Shinji se molestaba tanto, tal vez él quería que le jugaran bromas… o tal vez no… bueno, quien sabe.**

**\- "Hiyori-chan, ¿Es mi impresión o te estás dejando crecer el cabello?" – Un rubio con un gran abanico se acercó a la mesa en donde Hiyori intentaba hacer su tarea.**

**\- "No es algo que te importe, Kisuke-san" – Volviendo a concentrarse en sus ejercicios de matemáticas.**

**\- "Kirio me contó que eres buena con los números, si estudias contabilidad cuando crezcas podrías ayudarme con el café" – Kisuke empezó a abanicarse.**

**\- "Estaba pensando en estudiar ingeniería, lo siento Kisuke-san, tendrás que buscar a otra persona para que te ayude" – Concentrándose en una ecuación de geometría.**

**\- "Eres mala, Hiyori-chan" – Kisuke se puso de pie y cerró el abanico – "Pero mientras este café funcione siempre serás bienvenida, aunque elijas no ser nuestra contadora… por cierto, te queda mejor el cabello largo".**

**Hiyori sintió sus mejillas arder y terminó ahuyentando a Kisuke arrojándole los lápices de su cartuchera. **

**\- "Vaya, parece que te diviertes sin mi" – Un joven de larga y dorada cabellera se sentó en el lugar que Kisuke dejó minutos atrás.**

**\- "Shinji" – Hiyori se quedó observando aquella dorada cabellera, preguntándose como rayos hacía para mantenerlo tan brillante y manejable, su cabello en cambio era rebelde y difícil de peinar.**

**\- "¿Matemáticas?" – Señalando los ejercicios que Hiyori estaba resolviendo – "A mí no me gustan los números, me agradan más los libros y la historia".**

**\- "Ya terminé" – cerrando el cuaderno y dejándolo a un lado – "¿Quieres que te traiga algo de café?".**

**\- "Le pediré algo a Tessai, no te molestes".**

**\- "No es ninguna molestia, vuelvo en un momento" – Hiyori se puso de pie y corrió a la cocina que estaba detrás de la barra, había estado experimentando nuevas combinaciones de café y moría por saber si a Shinji le gustarían.**

**Los dos únicos clientes que quedaban pagaron y salieron, entonces el café quedó vacío. Kirio empezó a limpiar las mesas y acomodar las tazas en la vitrina atrás de la barra.**

**\- "Una bonita tarde, ¿No crees?" – Shinji se acomodó en la barra y empezó a observarla.**

**\- "Creí que estabas ayudando a Hiyori con su tareas" – Kirio continuó acomodando las tazas.**

**\- "A veces imagino que se sentiría si tuviéramos nuestra casa y Hiyori fuera nuestra hija".**

**\- "Qué cosas se te ocurren" – Kirio empezó a preocuparse, Hiyori estaba demasiado cerca y realmente no quería que ella escuchara las tonterías que pudiera decirle Shinji – "Eres demasiado joven para hablar de esas cosas".**

**\- "En tres años cumpliré 18, entonces tendré edad para casarme y en verdad me gustaría que fueras mi esposa".**

**\- "Deja de bromear con esas cosas, alguien podría oír y pensar que hablas en serio" – Kirio se puso de pie y se volvió hacia Shinji.**

**\- "Estoy hablando en serio, aunque no quieras creerme, me gustas mucho Kirio, te amo".**

**El sonido de tazas cayendo al piso y el olor del café recién derramado les hicieron desviar la vista hasta donde una pequeña rubia los miraba fijamente.**

**\- "Hiyori, no…" – Kirio intentó inventar alguna excusa razonable pero no se le ocurría nada.**

**\- "Cómo pudieron… tú…" – pasando la mirada de Kirio hacia Shinji – "¡TE ODIO!" – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de salir corriendo del café.**

**\- "¿Qué esperas, ve tras de ella?" – Un pálida Kirio salía de detrás de la barra del café.**

**\- "¿Por qué? No he hecho nada malo" – Observando cerrarse la puerta por la que la pequeña rubia acababa de salir.**

**\- "Te equivocas, has hecho todo mal" – Respirando hondo, en ese momento estaba realmente molesta – "Aún eres un niño y tal vez no lo entiendes pero, algún te arrepentirás de tus palabras… has ido demasiado lejos".**

**\- "¡No soy un niño, tengo quince años!"**

**\- "No sabes nada" – Cogiendo un par de abrigos antes de salir del café – "Si algo le pasa a Hiyori, jamás te lo perdonaré".**

**Hiyori corrió hasta que dejó de sentir sus pies, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba… Kirio y Shinji… su corazón se oprimió en su pecho con tanta fuerza que empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.**

**\- "¿Se encuentra bien?" – Un hombre de cabello cano vistiendo traje se acercó a ella – "Se ve muy pálida".**

**\- "Estoy bien" – Intentó recuperar el aliento, la verdad no le gustaba hablar con extraños aunque aquel tipo parecía decente.**

**\- "Sasakibe, déjame hablar con ella" – Se oyó una voz autoritaria y el hombre se hizo a un lado de inmediato, mostrando a una mujer mayor elegantemente vestida – "Increíble, te pareces mucho a él" – acercándose a Hiyori y extendiendo una mano – "No temas pequeña, soy Sarugaki Sanae, tu abuela" – Hiyori se quedó perpleja, aquella mujer tenía su mismo color de ojos y cabello… pero hasta donde recordaba la familia de su padre vivía en el extranjero, en Alemania, a miles de kilómetros de ahí.**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Ushoda Hachigen acababa de recibir el turno, empezó evaluando a los pacientes críticos para luego dirigirse al 205 en donde según le indicó Ishida-san había una joven NN, grande fue su sorpresa al reconocerla como la mesera del café cercano a su departamento, la que era amiga de sus vecinos, en cuánto terminó de revisarla marcó al teléfono de Mashiro.

"¡Eres de los peor, Shinji-kun!"… las palabras que le gritó Mashiro apenas terminó de relatarle su historia con Hiyori aún daban vueltas en su cabeza, no había dormido nada en toda la noche. La puerta de su departamento se abrió y Kensei entró, se veía tan cansado como él.

\- "¿Ya se tranquilizó Mashiro?" – Notando que Kensei se sentaba en el sillón más cercano, quedando frente a él.

\- "La próxima vez que vayas a contar algo tan… extraño, debes advertirme para que aleje a Mashiro" – Cruzándose de brazos – "Se pasó preguntándome una y otra vez si en algún momento me había sentido atraído por nuestra madre adoptiva, solo dejó de preguntarme cuando se quedó dormida".

\- "Lo siento, no imaginé que se lo tomaría tan personal".

\- "Ella se preocupa por todos, parece muy segura de sí misma pero en el fondo aún es una niña insegura" – Inclinándose un poco hacia delante – "¿Eres consciente de lo que está pasando?".

\- "Claro que sí" – Shinji levantó la mirada para confrontar a su amigo – "Hace 8 años hice algo estúpido y hace un día lo volví a hacer, supongo que el destino esta trazado de esta forma, yo era importante para ella, cometí una equivocación que hizo que ella se marchara al extranjero con la familia de su padre… cambió tanto que incluso ya ni se acordaba de mí" – hizo una breve pausa, aquella sensación tan desagradable en medio del pecho se acentuó más, respiró hondo antes de continuar – "Creí que podría conquistar su corazón, que tenía una nueva oportunidad pero entonces ese crío apareció y mis esperanzas empezaron a esfumarse lentamente, quería dejarla ir pero no pude, cada vez que pensaba que alguien más podría hacerla feliz me sentía enojado y triste".

\- "Shinji tú…" – La puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe mostrando a una pálida Mashiro en pijamas.

\- "Hachi llamó, Hiyori está en el hospital donde él trabaja".

Kensei y Shinji se pusieron de pie y se apresuraron en salir.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**\- "Por favor, no te vayas" – Dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.**

**\- "Me dijiste que mi padre había muerto pero nunca me mostraste una foto suya ni me dijiste que mis abuelos me estaban buscando" – la voz de Hiyori estaba calmada y mostraba mucha resolución.**

**\- "Tu abuela nunca me aceptó, por eso tu padre y yo no nos casamos".**

**\- "Ya es un poco tarde para eso, Kirio, mi abuela ya me puso al tanto de muchas cosas" – Respirando hondo antes de continuar – "Me marcho a Alemania con ella, así que ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mí y puedes rehacer tu vida".**

**\- "Hiyori, tu eres mi vida".**

**\- "¡No mientas!" – Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla – "No quiero que me escribas, ni que me llames, solo quiero estar lejos de ti, adiós Kirio" – Antes de que Kirio pudiera añadir algo más, colgó. Su abuela la llamó, pronto tomarían un vuelo hacia Alemania, le buscarían un buen colegio por allá y podría empezar de nuevo, lejos de todo, tal vez entonces podría olvidar todo lo que le había lastimado.**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

\- "¿Cómo está?" – Preguntaron los tres al unísono al llegar al hospital y encontrar a Hachigen en el recibidor.

\- "Buenos días, Muguruma-san, Hirako-san, Kuna-chan. La paciente fue encontrada en una estación cercana con hipotermia, no traía identificación por lo que no pudimos contactarlos antes, actualmente tiene fiebre alta que calma un poco con medicinas pero no se le quita del todo, además está profundamente dormida, me contaron que por la noche respondió incoherencias al parecer por la fiebre".

\- "¿Hachi, podemos verla?" – Pregunto una impaciente Mashiro.

\- "Por supuesto, Kuna-chan, su amiga está en la habitación 205, les sugiero que la dejen descansar".

Los tres caminaron a paso rápido hasta dar con la habitación 205, como dijo Hachigen, Hiyori dormía, tenía las mejillas muy enrojecidas y pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente.

\- "Hiyori-chan" – Mashiro se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano – "Le avisaremos a tus compañeros del café que estás aquí para que vengan a verte, nos has preocupado mucho a todos" – Su voz empezó a quebrarse – "Tienes que ponerte bien pronto".

\- "Tranquila Mashiro" – Kensei se acercó a su novia y le dio un beso en la frente – "Solo tiene fiebre, se recuperará" – Notando que Shinji se acercaba a la puerta – "¿Ya te vas, Shinji?".

\- "Voy al café a avisarles, seguramente se repondrá más rápido si la visitan Urahara y los demás" – Se apresuró en salir antes de que Kensei o Mashiro le reclamaran algo, si se quedaba más tiempo después ya no querría irse aún si viniera el tal Akon. Mientras salía a la calle un pensamiento inundó su mente: _"Hiyori va a estar bien, solo debo alejarme de ella o terminaré lastimándola más"._

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**Berlín era muy grande y ruidosa, en cuanto tomaron un coche y se trasladaron a afueras de la ciudad todo volvió a ser tranquilo, y ella estaba agradecida por ello. Nunca le gustaron los lugares bulliciosos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando llegaron y vio la mansión en donde vivían sus abuelos. Pronto conoció a sus primos y los lugares donde seguramente su padre había jugado cuando era niño. Kirio nunca le dijo que la familia de su padre era de clase acomodada. No pasó mucho antes de que los otros familiares empezar a mostrar las garras, ella era un potencial obstáculo porque se corrió el rumor de que sus abuelos tenían pensando dejarle una parte de la herencia, y entonces lo que empezó como un sueño se convirtió en pesadilla, de tal forma que cuando le dijeron que la enviarían a un internado no le extrañó en lo absoluto, en Japón no sólo se quedó su corazón roto, también la niña dulce y educada que alguna vez fue, si quería sobrevivir allá tendría que ser más fuerte que el resto, golpearía si fuera necesario no iba a rendirse sin dar pelea.**

**Su abuela era amable con ella y cada verano la sorprendía con regalos caros o un viaje, hasta que completó su tiempo de vida y se marchó, su abuelo era una persona más fría y práctica, se limitaba a enviarla al internado cada año y que hubiera una aceptable cantidad de dinero en su cuenta cuando salía de vacaciones, rara vez lo veía, y sin darse cuenta pasaron 8 años. Un día como cualquier otro, en medio de una clase de Biología, una maestra le indicó que fuera a la dirección, entonces se enteró que su abuelo había fallecido y que sus tíos la enviarían de vuelta a Japón. La última voluntad de su abuelo era que permaneciera en Berlín hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para que pudiera recibir la herencia que le había dejado, pero a sus tíos eso no les importó, a esas alturas nada podría sorprenderla, lo que ellos no sabían es que ella tenía una aceptable suma de dinero en su cuenta, dinero que no había sabido en que gastar, así que buscaría un lugar en Japón en donde quedarse mientras se preparaba para la universidad. No contó con el hecho de que sus tíos le avisarían a Kirio, ni que ella iría al aeropuerto a recogerla… Kirio… ¿Por qué lloraba al verla? ¿Siempre había sido tan pálida y delgada? ¿Era su impresión o casi no comía nada? ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que le ocultaba algo? Había pasado tanto que ni ella recordaba bien porque se había marchado. Al llegar a casa de Kirio lo primero que vio fue aquel uniforme de mesera, tuvo una corazonada, como si algo en su interior le dijera que en ese café había algo importante para ella.**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

\- "Kirio" – Susurró Hiyori poco antes de abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Lisa que lucía muy cansada, miró alrededor y el lugar no se le hizo conocido, intentó levantarse y sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo entumecido.

\- "Hiyori, al fin despertaste" – Acomodando sus gafas – "Estas en un hospital, descansa" – Lisa se puso de pie y pronto Rose, Kensei y Mashiro entraron también en la habitación. Todos mostraron alegría al verla, tanto que incluso Hiyori empezó a sentirse incómoda.

No muy lejos de allí, un joven rubio se sentaba en la mesa siete de cierto café, por última vez.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**Ohayo, creo que este capitulo me salió algo largo, sin darme cuenta mezclé las perspectivas de Shinji y Hiyori pero creo que el resultado no estuvo tan malo, o al menos déjenme creer que asi fue jejejejejeje van seis capítulos de siete, queda uno, que nostalgia, aún no termino de escribir este fic y ya empiezo a extrañarlo :( debo estar haciéndome vieja lol … bueno el siguiente capítulo se titulará… aún no se me ocurre un título XD pero será el final, se aceptan sugerencias, muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto.**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli / Milly–chan**

**:P**

**Perú, 06 de junio 2015**


	7. Combination?

**Abrió los ojos lentamente, sus párpados eran cada día más pesados, y contempló a la joven rubia que dormía incómoda en una silla colocada a un lado de su cama, intentó mover su mano izquierda y notó que la muchacha la sostenía… se sintió apenada de inmediata pues su acompañante empezó a moverse y despertó de su improvisado sueño.**

– "**Lo lamento tanto, solo te estoy dando problemas" – Notando la mirada triste de su hija – "Afuera hace un clima hermoso y tu insistes en quedarte aquí, Hiyori".**

– "**¡No digas eso!" – Sin soltar la mano de su madre – "Si alguien me preguntara diría que prefiero mil veces estar aquí que en otro lugar" – Sin evitar sentir dolor al notar que la voz de Kirio se apagaba cada vez más.**

– "**Eres tan amable y buena, como te recordaba, al menos esa parte de ti no ha cambiado" – haciendo una mueca de dolor al intentar sentarse, Hiyori se puso de pie y levantó el respaldar de la cama. **

– "**Si necesitas algo solo pídemelo, el doctor dijo que no debes esforzarte tanto" – Kirio lucía pálida y frágil, como una hoja de papel en medio de una tormenta – "¿Quieres que te pida un calmante?".**

– "**Yo realmente lo lamento" – Kirio esbozó una sonrisa mezcla de dolor y remordimiento – "Estaba molesta y no tuve el valor de explicarle" – Hiyori se le quedó viendo sin comprender – "Te extrañaba tanto pero no era capaz de darse cuenta, todo este tiempo, te estuvo esperando, día tras día, en el mismo lugar, te esperaba" – Kirio suspiró hondo y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, verse rodeada de tantas cosas raras propias de un cuarto de hospital solo le recordaba que le quedaba poco tiempo, comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire – "Cree que es muy listo pero en realidad fue demasiado tonto para darse cuenta" – Kirio volvió a sonreír y luego tosió, su respiración se tornó agitada.**

– "**No digas más, voy a llamar a una enfermera" – Hiyori se puso de pie preocupada y caminó a pasos rápidos fuera de la habitación.**

– "**Estoy segura que esperaba que corrieras a su lado, brincaras a sus brazos y le llamaras por su nombre y tu…" – Contemplando con tristeza la puerta por la que su hija acababa de salir – "Y tú… Solo le serviste el café" – Tratando inútilmente de controlar su respiración – "Por favor, no lo odies por ser tan idiota".**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**7\. COMBINATION?**

_**by Maryeli**_

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Los últimos meses parecían sacados de la mente de algún escritor melodramático. Todo empezó con su repentino retorno a Japón, el reencuentro con su madre a quien inicialmente no deseaba ver, descubrir la enfermedad de Kirio y luego de su partida… quedarse repentinamente sola otra vez, volver a empezar y cuando todo parecía estar a punto de volver a un punto de equilibrio lejos del dolor, **él** tenía que aparecer y estropearlo todo. Levantó la cabeza y contempló la mesa siete, ahora vacía, y lanzó un suspiro.

– "El examen es pasado mañana, ¿Verdad?" – Rose le habló desde la barra, a esa hora el café estaba casi vacío.

– "Si" – Hiyori estaba distraída.

– "Lisa llegará en una hora, si deseas puedes irte a casa a estudiar" – Rose le sonrió, Hiyori parecía desconcertada – "¿Por qué te sorprendes? Incluso Akon pidió el día libre".

– "Pero…"

– "Sin réplicas, ve a casa, estudia, descansa y lleva esto" – Rose le entregó una bolsa de papel en cuyo interior guardaba dos de sus mejores butifarras – "Y ni se te ocurra venir mañana, entre Lisa, Tessai, Kisuke y yo nos las arreglaremos".

\- "¿Kisuke?" – Hiyori parecía realmente sorprendida.

\- "Realmente queremos que se cumpla tu sueño de ir a la universidad, y aunque no lo creas Kisuke es muy bueno preparando café y butifarras, ahora ve".

\- "Muchas gracias, Rose".

Hiyori fue atrás a cambiarse, no tuvo necesidad de llevar abrigo ya que hace más de una semana había dejado de nevar y las calles se veían bastante transitadas, las personas llevaban ropas más coloridas, sin duda era el principio de la primavera. En su camino a la estación del autobús se detuvo frente a cierto edificio y notó que, al igual que las otras veces, el departamento del 5to piso tenía las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas.

\- "¡Hiyori-in!" – Mashiro apareció de la nada y la tomó del brazo – "¿No estabas de turno en el café? O estás pensando en escabullirte, pillina".

\- "Me dieron algo de tiempo libre, por lo del examen" – tratando inútilmente de librarse del enérgico agarra de su amiga, Mashiro realmente podía ser sofocante a veces – "El autobús llegará en cualquier momento".

\- "Te acompaño a la estación" – Mashiro empezó a caminar sin soltarla, prácticamente arrastrándola del brazo – "Kensei está algo ocupado con los torneos de fin de año, y el edificio ha estado muy silencioso últimamente".

\- "Cuando termine todo esto del examen buscaré un tiempo para visitarte" – Prometió Hiyori, no muy convencida.

\- "Si no puedes venir yo iré al café a verte" – Mashiro sonrió y detuvo el autobús – "Buena suerte en tu examen".

Hiyori intentó agradecerle pero la puerta del autobús se cerró y este se puso en movimiento. Buscó un asiento en la parte posterior y trató de distraerse observando por la ventana. Estuvo en el hospital cinco días y él no fue ni una sola vez a verla. Cuando volvió al café notó que las cortinas de su departamento estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas todo el tiempo, no fue hasta varios días después, cuando Kensei y Mashiro se aparecieron por el café, que se enteró de que él se había marchado y probablemente pondría el departamento en venta.

Bajó tres paraderos después, el sol empezaba a ocultarse, había tan pocas nubes en el cielo y el tiempo estaba perfecto, sin embargo, tal vez por la cercanía del examen, o porque faltaba poco para su cumpleaños, se sentía nostálgica y preocupada.

El sábado se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahora estaba despertando abruptamente y corriendo de un lado a otro, a toda prisa porque no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde al examen de admisión, eso significaría que perdiera esa valiosa oportunidad. Guardó su carnet de identidad y el de admisión en uno de sus bolsillos, tomó sus llaves y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la estación de autobús, esperó hasta que llegó el que la acercaba a la estación del metro más cercano y realizó el trasbordo, observó su reloj de pulsera solo para confirmar que estuviera con el tiempo suficiente. Agradeció mentalmente que fuera domingo por la mañana y que no hubiera tantas personas en el metro pues tuvo oportunidad de sentarse hasta llegar a la estación que la acercaba a la universidad. Para su disgusto al bajar notó que habían demasiadas personas, bueno, era de esperarse considerando que era el examen de admisión pero ¿Era necesario que los otros llegaran acompañados por sus padres, novias, abuelos y hasta mascotas? Bufó fastidiada, intentando ignorar a las multitudes, un perro le ladró y se volvió dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas al dueño pero se distrajo al creer observar a unos metros a cierto rubio de ojos de grises, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo en esa dirección empujando a las personas que se interponían en su camino, pero, "_rayos, ¿por qué todos tenían que ser tan altos?"._ Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras no había nadie, _"¿Acaso lo habré imaginado?"_, buscó alrededor con insistencia hasta que alguien habló a su lado:

– "¿Acaso olvidaste el camino, extraterrestre?".

– "Por supuesto que no, Akon-alien" – Hiyori recobró la compostura e intercambió miradas fieras con Akon.

\- "Mejor nos apuramos, estoy seguro que ya deben estar formados en la puerta de la universidad esperando el momento para entrar".

\- "Tienes razón, ¿Hacemos una carrera?" – Propuso ella, no sin antes volver a mirar alrededor.

\- "Como quieras, pero vamos de una vez".

Akon estaba más nervioso de lo que aparentaba, aquel examen era importante no solo para él, muchos de los que estaban allí también ansiaban cumplir sus sueños. Una vez dentro de la universidad fueron enviados a diferentes aulas por sus apellidos y a las 9 en punto el examen empezó. Fueron cuatro largas e interminables horas, el break de 30 minutos pareció insuficiente pero a la 1 y 30 minutos todos eran expectorados hacia la calle, en la entrada se había colocado un cartel que indicaba que los resultados se publicarían a primera hora del día siguiente.

La salida parecía una feria. Además de vendedores de comidas, de bancos de preguntas de años anteriores, estaban los mismos familiares que rondaron temprano por la mañana, es más, casi estaba segura de que no se habían ido mientras duró el examen. Había tanta gente que rápidamente descartó la idea de buscar a Akon para preguntarle cómo le fue. Con pasos rápidos se dirigió a la estación, después de todo tendría que esperar hasta mañana por los resultados, había sido un mes muy difícil. Al llegar a la estación se quedó un largo rato al pie de la escalera, "_¿Realmente lo imaginé?_", el metro llegó y corrió para no perderlo, estaba bastante lleno pues a esa hora la mayoría salía a buscar algo de comer así que sin pensárselo dos veces se bajó en la estación que quedaba cerca al café y corrió sin mirar atrás. Lisa y Rose se sorprendieron al verla pero no quisieron preguntarle nada, apenas se cambió empezó a atender mesas. Akon se le unió media hora después. No fue hasta las siete, cuando Kisuke los obligó a ir atrás a comer algo, que finalmente hablaron.

\- "¿Cómo te fue?" – Akon dejó a un lado la comida y empezó a beber el agua.

\- "No estoy segura" – Hiyori empezó a dibujar círculos en su plato de tallarines – "De pronto no estaba segura de nada".

\- "Te entiendo" – Akon terminó de beber toda el agua y se quedó cabizbajo, contemplando el plato de tallarines – "¿A qué hora piensas ir mañana?".

\- "A las 8, creo" – Hiyori formó una gran bola con sus tallarines.

\- "Entonces no piensas ir a la preparatoria".

\- "¿Irás tú?"

\- "No, definitivamente no" – Poniéndose de pie – "Creo que iré a atender un par de mesas".

Cinco minutos después Hiyori siguió los pasos de Akon. Se quedaron atendiendo mesas hasta cerca de medianoche. Lisa prácticamente obligó a Hiyori a quedarse en su departamento mientras Akon se quedó a dormir en el café. Mientras dormía, Hiyori repentinamente se vio a sí misma en la sala de cierto rubio, repasando su libro de historia con el sonido de música jazz… todo estaba tan tranquilo… se sentía tan bien… abrió los ojos lentamente, era obvio que aquella era un sueño, pero por un momento se sintió muy real. Cuando llegó a la universidad había muchas personas, algunos corrían felices a abrazar a sus familiares o amigos, otros lloraban, sumidos en la más profunda de las depresiones. Titubeó, después de todo, los resultados no iban a cambiar si los miraba en ese instante o más tarde… respiró hondo y se armó de valor, decidió empezar de la mitad hacia abajo, buscando su nombre, pero no lo encontró. Su corazón empezó a latir violentamente, tanto que casi podía oírlo. Decidió volver a la mitad de la lista y esta vez, leyó lentamente hacia arriba. Ni siquiera ella supo bien porque, pero lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y retrocedió lentamente.

\- "¿Qué sucedió?" – Akon se acercó a ella. Hiyori intentó responderle pero sentía la garganta seca y era incapaz de hablar. Akon se abrió paso entre la multitud y volvió cinco minutos después – "Baka, ¿Por qué estas llorando? Deberías estar feliz, lo lograste" – Pero Hiyori no podía dejar de llorar.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

_Hora de… __**EL SEGMENTO DE LOS SALUDOS AMISTOSOS PARA LOS SEGUIDORES DE ESTE FIC**__ :P (__**el último capítulo, siento nostalgia buuuu**__) Saludos para – __nessie black 10 Frany H.Q__ ( :3 la idea era transmitir los sentimientos de los personajes… estaba preocupada de no poder imprimirles la suficiente intensidad, al final encontré una canción que me hacía pensar en fuegos artificiales, esperanza y sonrisas, la de 5cm por segundo es una canción que solía escuchar el año pasado cuando escribí algunos capítulos de Sad Love Song XD y pues escribir sobre Shinji-sensei y Hiyori alumna si me ha pasado algunas veces por la cabeza lol :) – __IzumeSchiffer__ (Se que esto se leerá raro pero "Bienvenida" aunque estemos en el último cap del fic, cada lector(a) nuevo(a) siempre es bienvenida, espero que disfrutes este capítulo :) – __Puercopink __(Sip, el fic se nos fue rápido… ejem… solo tarde algunos meses jejejeje… y pues debo pensar seriamente en ahorrar para tu psicoanalista no es bueno jugar así con tus emociones, gome!... por cierto, si tengo otra cuenta en fanfiction, pero ya ni me acuerdo de la contraseña porque hace tiempo que no la visito, doble gome!) – The__ Death and the Strawberry__ (Nah, Shinji creía que le gustaba Kirio, confusión de un hormonal adolescente XD a mi también me encantan Kensei y Mashiro, con ellos creo que TODO es posible… a mi también me dan nostalgia muchas cosas, hasta cuando termino de leer un buen libro o de ver un programa que me gusta y que ya no tiene más continuación snif snif :3)._

_Y ahora sí, volvamos al fic:_

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

– "Kense-in, date prisa" – Mashiro mantenía la mano en la puerta del ascensor para evitar que se cerrara mientras Kensei entraba cargando bolsas y paquetes – "Que bueno que arreglaron el ascensor" – Mashiro presionó el botón del cuarto piso.

\- "No estoy seguro de que comamos todo esto hoy por la noche" – Kensei estaba pensativo.

\- "Podemos guardar las sobras para mañana" – Mashiro sonrió animada – "Además es una ocasión especial, no todos los días ingresa alguien a la Universidad de Tokyo".

Kensei levantó los hombros y cruzaron el pasillo rumbo a su departamento. Mashiro iba de un lado a otro ordenando para luego desordenar y volver a ordenar, después buscaba cosas en las bolsas para luego intentar cocinar y luego volver a buscar.

\- "Mashiro, tranquila" – Kensei empezó a ponerse tenso – "Todo va a salir perfecto".

Mashiro sonrió y finalmente dejó que Kensei la ayudara. A las cinco llegaron Lisa, Rose y Hiyori, al poco rato llegó Hachigen, Mashiro y Kensei empezaron a servir sabritas y bebidas mientras todos felicitaban a la recién egresada de preparatoria y ahora universitaria.

\- "Tendrás que mudarte cerca del campus" – Comentó Rose – "Supongo que dejarás el trabajo en el café".

\- "Por supuesto que no" – Se apresuró a responder Hiyori – "Solicitaré una habitación en la residencia de estudiantes, pero necesito seguir en algún trabajo, no soy rica, y el café me gusta".

\- "Que alivio" – Mashiro abrazó a Hiyori por los hombros – "Entonces te seguiremos viendo de vez en cuando".

\- "Va a ser complicado, pero siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo" – Hiyori sonrió agradeciendo las palabras de Lisa.

\- "Pasemos todos a la mesa porque es hora de la cena" – Mashiro estaba entusiasmada y nerviosa, había preparado como cinco platos diferentes y al final solo había elegido dos, los otros estaba en "reserva" por si alguno no era del agrado de sus invitados. Estaban empezando a servir los platos cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Kensei se apresuró a abrir.

\- "Kensei, no vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar" – Un joven rubio con boina acababa de entrar en la casa bastante alterado – "Es algo demasiado extraño, no podía esperar hasta mañana para contártelo" – Kensei se aclaró la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el recién llegado se diera cuenta de que habían muchos oídos y ojos puestos en él. Shinji palideció de inmediato – "Disculpen, no quise interrumpir" – Recordó que Kensei le había comentado que pensaban hacer una pequeña reunión pero rechazó la invitación, se sintió avergonzado – "Creo que volveré en otro momento".

\- "Hice comida suficiente como para un regimiento, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?" – Mashiro le invitó a quedarse. Antes de que pudiera negarse, Kensei lo sujetó por los hombros y lo llevó al comedor.

\- "Ha pasado tiempo" – Dijo Hachigen, para romper el repentino silencio que se había formado.

\- "He estado algo ocupado con los exámenes de fin de año y esas cosas" – Respondió Shinji, sin poder evitar observar de reojo a cierta rubia que estaba demasiado callada.

\- "Hiyori-chan ingresó a la Universidad de Tokyo entre los diez primeros" – Rose decidió unirse a la conversación, todos en el café estamos felices, nuestro otro mesero, Akon-kun también ingresó".

\- "Kensei me contó, felicitaciones, Hiyori-chan" – Ambos intercambiaron miradas por varios segundos. Como si quisieran decirse algo más.

\- "Gracias" – Hiyori agachó la mirada y la fijó en su plato de comida, como si fuera lo más impresionante que hubiera visto en su vida, en realidad solo intentaba esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- "¿Qué opinan de la cena?" – Mashiro miró a todos con ojitos de cachorrito y todos empezaron a deshacerse en halagos, algunos exagerados, pero quien no lo haría teniendo la mirada amenazadora de Kensei quien estaba parado detrás de la silla en donde se había sentado Mashiro.

Después de la cena improvisaron un karaoke y empezaron a circular bebidas con niveles un poco altos de alcohol junto con algunas botanas por varias horas. Decidieron que el evento debía terminar cuando Mashiro intentó subir sobre la mesa para bailar mientras Lisa le lanzaba unos billetes.

Kensei no pudo acompañarlos a la estación porque tenía que ayudar a un profundamente dormido Hachigen a volver a su departamento mientras evitaba que Mashiro escapara a algún lugar, una tarea realmente difícil. Rose llevaba a Lisa en un medio abrazo para evitar que se cayera mientras Shinji y Hiyori caminaban cada uno a un lado de la tambaleante pareja.

\- "Hace tiempo que no venías al café" – Hiyori sentía sus pies algo livianos y adormecidos. Se hizo un repentino silencio.

\- "He estado ocupado, es probable que me mude a Kyoto" – Shinji pasó por alto la expresión de tristeza que se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia – "Me hicieron una interesante propuesta de trabajo".

\- "Espero que encuentres algún café decente por allá" – Hiyori fingió enfado, era lo único que podía hacer para ocultar la confusa tormenta de sentimientos que acababa de desatarse en su interior – "Ahora que lo pienso, seguro venías a contarle a Kensei".

\- "Kensei ya lo sabe" – Notando la mirada inquisidora que acababa de lanzarle Hiyori – "Le pedí que no le dijera nada a Mashiro, se supone que era un secreto".

\- "Si claro" – Hiyori se cruzó de brazos, escéptica – "¿Entonces que pensabas contarle hace un rato?".

\- "Estaba en el centro comercial cuando…" – Shinji se quedó en silencio unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas – "Vi al tal Akon con una chica de cabello castaño".

\- "¿No es esa chica que viene últimamente al café, la tal Rin?" – Balbuceó Lisa, quien se encontraba con Rose, ambos se habían quedado varios pasos atrás, solo entonces Shinji y Hiyori recordaron que no estaban solos – "Ya ves Rose, te dije que esos dos se traían algo" – Lisa tropezó y se echó a reír, Rose tuvo que hacer malabares para evitar que se cayera.

\- "Akon y Rin empezaron a salir poco antes del examen" – Hiyori trató de restarle importancia al asunto, estaba dispuesta a continuar el camino pues la parada del autobús estaba a media manzana.

\- "Pero los vi a los dos juntos en la estación el día del examen y el día que publicaron los resultados" – Shinji parecía confundido.

\- "Rin pescó un resfriado y no pudo acompañarlo por miedo a contagiarlo" – Hiyori dio un par de pasos cuando su mente terminó de procesar lo que Shinji acababa de decir.

\- "¡Auch!" – Shinji se llevó una mano a la cara mientras que con la otra se apoyó en un poste de alumbrado público cercano, desconcertado miró a Hiyori quien acababa de golpearlo en la cara con su zapato.

\- "¡Idiota!" – Calzándose nuevamente – "¿Pensaste que entre Akon y yo…? Me dan ganas de vomitar de solo pensarlo".

Rose se aclaró fuertemente la garganta. Era obvio que estaban haciendo mal tercio. Después de una breve despedida, con guiñada de ojo incluida por parte de Lisa, se marcharon rumbo a la estación del metro que quedaba dos calles hacia la derecha. Ahora estaban solo los dos en la parada del autobús. Una suave brisa sacudió las hojas de los árboles cercanos, las calles estaban muy silenciosas y serenas. Hiyori estaba sentada mientras que Shinji permanecía de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- "Es hermoso" – Susurró. Hiyori se volvió a verlo, sin entender, él señaló hacia arriba – "El cielo nocturno, está lleno de estrellas, es hermoso".

Hiyori contempló el cielo y tuvo que admitir que era verdad. En plena primavera el cielo nocturno estaba despejado luciendo brillantes estrellas en todo su esplendor.

\- "Es cierto" – Ella sonrió y él se quedó embobado viéndola, como si sintiera su mirada ella dejó de observar el cielo y lo miró a él, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Ninguno de los dos podría saberlo con exactitud, las luces del autobús que acababa de llegar los alumbró a los dos.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**Bueno, no hubo secuestro en la nieve ni tanto drama, pero tenía como cinco posibilidades para un final y no me decidía por ninguno, y mientras esperaba algunos amigos y amigas dieron su examen de admisión y pues eso me ayudó a elegir :3 me di cuenta que no había escrito nada de Hiyori golpeando a Shinji con el zapato y eso es su firma personal en Bleach, asi que tuve que buscar la forma de ponerlo XD este capitulo no es muy largo como el anterior, se suponía que no habrían más reseñas del pasado pero al final empecé el capítulo con una que me pareció importante, espero que no haya resultado tan malo, van siete capítulos de siete, es decir, se terminó snif snif, voy a extrañarlo :(**

**Un dato adicional, si unen todos los títulos de todos los capítulos se arma una frase… ¿se las digo? Nah, bueno, si, dice "SNOW COLD AND COFFEE FREE, BAD COMBINATION?" algo muy relacionado al fic :) quiero aprovechar para decirles "muchas gracias" y nos leemos pronto (al menos eso espero).**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli / Milly–chan**

**:P**

**Perú, 15 de junio 2015**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

\- "Lleva casi dos horas en el mismo lugar, ¿Espera a alguien?" – La mesera llenó la taza de café, captando la atención del cliente que estaba concentrado en unos papeles.

\- "¿Puedo contarle un secreto?" – La mesera asintió y el habló en voz baja, lo suficiente para que solo ella pudiera oírlo – "Me ha llegado rumores de que mi prometida está en coqueteos con el cliente de la mesa siete".

\- "¿Y a podido comprobar semejante acusación?" – La mesera se sentó quedando frente a frente con el cliente.

\- "Todavía no, pero tengo mis dudas, así que seguiré viniendo, ya sabe, solo por si acaso" – Ambos intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

\- "Mi turno termina en un rato, ¿Podríamos ir al centro comercial? Tengo que comprar el regalo para el Baby Shower de Mashiro".

\- "¿Trajiste tu abrigo? Parece que va a nevar" – Extendiendo la mano para acomodar un travieso mechón que se soltó del cabello de la mesera, ésta no tardó en sonrojarse.

\- "Por supuesto que sí, Shinji, me dijiste lo mismo esta mañana cuando salí del departamento" – Desviando la mirada hacia ventana, notó que pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a caer.

\- "Señorita" – Alguien llamó desde una mesa contigua. Hiyori se puso de pie y se acercó presurosa. Shinji la observó con una sonrisa, como venía haciendo el último año, después de todo muy pronto pasaría a ser Hirako Hiyori.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**(:3**


	8. Love

Una repentina sacudida durante la frenada del metro y el aviso por el altavoz de la llegada a la estación la ayudaron a despertar, había tenido un día muy largo y agotador, el tiempo se pasó volando en el laboratorio del campus por lo que logró alcanzar el último tren por las justas y antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormida. Después de bostezar envolvió la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, acomodó su bolso y se puso de pie, rumbo a la puerta. Era bastante tarde así que casi no quedaban pasajeros en el tren del metro, por lo que bajar fue muy fácil. Había dado unos cuantos pasos oyó una voz familiar:

– "Bienvenida" – unos ojos grises la contemplaron con ternura.

– "S–Shinji… es bastante tarde, no tenías que venir a…" – Verlo allí la tomó por sorpresa.

– "Precisamente por eso vine, ¿Nos vamos a casa?" – Antes de que ella protestara le tomó de la mano y tiró suavemente para que avanzaran hacia la salida. El edificio de departamentos no quedaba lejos, pero a esa hora la mayoría de negocios estaban cerrados y por el frío y la nieve las calles lucían vacías. Hiyori siempre intentaba decirle que no era necesario que la esperara en la estación pero Shinji simplemente aparecía allí cuando ella llegaba tarde, lo mismo sucedía cuando tenía turno en el café, él se quedaba por horas, hasta que terminara su turno – "Mashiro te estaba buscando" – Shinji rompió aquél confortable silencio – "Dijo que necesitaba ayuda para pintar el cuarto del bebé".

– "Rayos, lo olvidé" – Hiyori agachó la cabeza, le había prometido a Mashiro que la ayudaría con los arreglos del cuarto del bebé pero se emocionó tanto con el proyecto de física aplicada de la universidad que lo olvidó por completo – "Tendré que pedir el día libre en el café" – Una cálida mano revolvió su cabello.

– "Yo también quiero ayudarles, después de todo mañana es sábado" – Hiyori levantó la mirada dispuesta a protestar pero él se adelantó callándola con un beso.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**8\. LOVE**

_**by Maryeli**_

_Con cariño para The Death and the Strawberry, nessie black 10 Frany HQ y Puercopink_

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Un sonido molesto y persistente la obligó a abrir los ojos. Extendió un brazo y con la mano tanteó sobre la mesa de noche buscando inútilmente, varios objetos fueron cayendo al alfombrado piso lo que evitó que se hicieran trizas, pero nada, el causante de tan estridente pitido no aparecía.

– "Estúpida alarma" – susurró con la voz ronca antes de sentarse y maldecir un par de veces por no apagar la alarma, después de todo era sábado y no tenía que ir a la universidad, entonces recordó que tenía que llamar al café para pedir el día libre y la ira se disipó casi de inmediato.

– "¿Saldrás?" – Oyó una voz suave cerca de su oído derecho mientras unos largos brazos la envolvían desde atrás.

– "N–no" – Rayos, llevaban casi un año así y aún Shinji era capaz de ponerla nerviosa – "Voy a llamar al café para pedir el día libre" – Respiró hondo y con algo de pena deshizo el peculiar abrazo y se puso de pie girando para ver a su acompañante – "Puedes dormir un poco más, prepararé café" – Shinji bostezó. Hiyori contempló fugazmente su imagen en el espejo, tenía el cabello suelto y desordenado y volvió a preguntarse cómo era posible que el cabello de Shinji luciera siempre perfecto incluso cuando acababa de despertar, aquello era un enigma de la naturaleza.

Hiyori se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina, puso a hervir algo de agua y acomodó dos tipos distintos de café en la cafetera, solo entonces tomó su móvil para llamar a Kisuke.

– "¿Si?" – Contestó una voz femenina.

– "Ehmmm… ¿No es el número de Urahara Kisuke?"

– "Un momento por favor" – El sonido se atenuó un poco, como si hubieran dejado el móvil sobre algo, aun así se alcanzaba a oír – "Despierta Kisuke, alguien te llama… creo que tendré que echarte un poco de agua".

– "¿Aló?" – La voz de un medio dormido Kisuke finalmente se oyó.

– "Kisuke, hoy no podré ir al café" – Hiyori no pudo ocultar el tono inquisidor en su voz.

– "¿Hiyori–chan?" – Luego de una breve pausa – "No me digas que otra vez se desvelaron anoche, dile a Shinji que de vez en cuando tiene que dejarte descansar para que vengas al trabajo" – Kisuke se echó a reír por un buen rato, Hiyori se puso roja, como un tomate pero afortunadamente Kisuke no era capaz de verla.

– "¡No es lo que estás pensando viejo pervertido!" – Respirando hondo antes de volver a gritarle al móvil – "¡Ya te avisé así que adiós!" – Hiyori colgó y lanzó el móvil como si este quemara.

– "¿Qué pasó?" – Shinji asomó por la puerta del dormitorio, atraído por el pequeño alboroto.

– "Nada importante" – Hiyori intentó restarle importancia al asunto – "¿Podrías servir la mesa mientras me cambio?"

Shinji levantó los hombros y se dirigió a la cocina. Una de las cosas que le sorprendían era la velocidad con que Hiyori se arreglaba en las mañanas, entre el baño y la muda de ropa no se tomaba más de cuarto de hora y eso para una chica era todo un record. Preparó unos panqueques para acompañar el café, quedaban un par de muffins así que también los llevó a la mesa, el agua hirvió y el café pasado estaba listo y antes de que la llamara, Hiyori ya estaba caminando hacia la mesa, no sin antes encender el televisor en el trayecto.

– "¿Llamaste a Kisuke?" – Preguntó Shinji y de inmediato Hiyori se atoró con el café – "¿Todo bien?".

– "S–si, no pasa nada" – Recuperándose del pequeño incidente – "Voy a ir al departamento de Mashiro a ayudarla con el cuarto del bebé".

– "Por lo que me dijo ayer estaba pensando el pintarlo, podría ayudarlas" – Shinji mordió un muffin, no pudo evitar saborear aquella deliciosa mezcla entre dulce y amargo.

– "Creí que revisarías los exámenes de tus alumnos" – Hiyori terminó de comer los panqueques que Shinji había puesto en su plato.

– "Puedo revisarlos más tarde" – Shinji sonrió y bebió contento el café.

– "Bueno" – Hiyori se puso de pie y empezó a recoger las trastos – "Trataré de ordenar la cocina".

La mayor parte del tiempo era Shinji quien se encargaba del departamento, él era increíblemente organizado y siempre tenía tiempo para hacer todas sus cosas, a diferencia de ella, que era desordenada por naturaleza, últimamente llegaba tarde de la universidad y casi siempre se quedaba dormida por lo que siempre tenía que utilizar un despertador que Shinji ocultaba hábilmente para que ella no lo destruyera, en lo posible procuraba despertar antes que Shinji para evitar contratiempos, un sonrojo se dibujó en las mejillas de Hiyori al recordar el día en que se les ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar la ducha juntos, al final terminaron faltando los dos a la universidad . Sin darse cuenta empezó a fregar los platos con demasiada fuerza.

– "Si sigues así terminarás rompiendo alguno" – Shinji tomó un mantelito y comenzó a secar los trastos para acomodarlos en los anaqueles.

– "Los estoy dejando muy limpios" – Se excusó Hiyori. Cerró el pilón del agua y se quitó el delantal. Shinji sonrió, al principio le preocupaban esos pequeños brotes de ira injustificada en su novia pero ahora hasta disfrutaba de ellos e incluso había logrado descifrar algunos.

Unos minutos después ya se encontraban en el piso de abajo, llamando a la puerta de Kensei y Mashiro.

– "Chicos" – Una llorosa Mashiro los recibió. Su vientre estaba enorme – "Pasen… mi Kensei tuvo que ir a la universidad… me sentía sola" – Hiyori se apresuró a confortar a su amiga. El embarazo había puesto a Mashiro extremadamente sensible.

– "No te preocupes, seguro volverá para la hora del almuerzo" – Shinji cerró la puerta y se quitó el abrigo.

– "Pero no es justo… hasta tú tienes el día libre y mi Kensei noooo" – Ante el nuevo intento de llanto de Mashiro, Hiyori se apresuró a abrazarla y a lanzarle una mirada desaprobadora a Shinji.

– "Hemos venido a ayudarte con el cuarto del bebé" – Shinji trató de calmar los ánimos – "¿Ya elegiste el color de las paredes?"

– "S–si…" – Mashiro se calmó lentamente y los llevó hasta la habitación que tiempo atrás le habían ofrecido a Hiyori para que se quedara a dormir, ahora estaba sin muebles pero con varias cajas y algunos tarros de pintura. El techo tenía un tono celeste cielo y dos paredes eran blancas. Shinji se puso a preparar la pintura mientras Hiyori revisaba unas cajas bajo la dirección de Mashiro, finalmente decidieron que intentarían armar la cuna en el pasillo mientras Shinji terminaba de pintar las paredes.

– "¿Cómo te va en la universidad?" – Mashiro revisaba junto a Hiyori si las piezas estaban completas.

– "Bien, me gustan las clases, menos una, la del profesor Kurotsuchi, a veces creo que está loco" – Hiyori buscó la llave de tuercas.

– "Extraño la universidad" – Mashiro suspiró – "El doctor dijo que aún faltan dos semanas pero Kensei tramitó los permisos para que no vaya, él cree que es peligroso, pero…"

– "No te gusta estar sola, lo sé" – Hiyori sintió un poco de pena por su amiga, sabía bien que Mashiro se aburría sola pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada entre la universidad, Shinji y el café… si, Shinji también demandaba parte de su tiempo aunque él se esforzaba para que fuera mínimo, en ese primer año descubrió que la convivencia no era tan fácil como muchos piensan.

– "¡Auch!" – Mashiro se llevó las manos al vientre y se puso algo pálida. Hiyori se puso de pie preocupada – "Tranquila… no es nada".

– "¿Estás segura?" – Ayudando a Mashiro a sentarse.

– "Es solo el bebé, ha estado algo inquieto desde la mañana, patea con muchas energías" – Mashiro sonrió y sus mejillas recobraron color lentamente.

– "Preferiría que te quedaras ahí, descansando mientras yo armo la cuna, ¿Te parece?" – Mashiro hizo un puchero pero finalmente aceptó.

– "¿Y cómo van los preparativos de la boda?" – Mashiro observaba con el instructivo para el armado de la cuna en las manos.

– "Lo estamos tomando con calma, después de todo aún queda medio año" – acomodando la cabecera de la cuna – "Además los dos queremos que sea algo pequeño y simple".

– "¡Pero es tu boda!" – Mashiro le miró inquisitivamente – "Al menos deberías elegir un vestido bonito".

– "Lo pensaré" – Hiyori decidió que lo mejor sería no darle la contraria a su amiga embarazada.

– "También podrías hacer la fiesta en el café, seguramente los chicos se pondrían felices" – Mashiro siguió organizando la boda de Hiyori – "Lisa y Rin podrían ser las damas de honor, estoy segura que Akon y Rose estarán de acuerdo… armar el menú va a ser un poco complicado, tendrán que ser platos frescos porque la ceremonia será en verano".

Hiyori escuchaba las ideas de Mashiro, mientras más oía más preocupada se sentía, en realidad ella había pensado en un matrimonio civil con pocos invitados, algo sencillo sin tantas cosas complicadas y estresantes. Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató que armó los laterales al revés y tuvo que deshacer lo avanzado y volver a empezar. Oyó a Mashiro quejarse otra vez.

– "Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Hachigen" – Aquellos dolores de Mashiro no le parecían tan normales.

– "Ya te dije que solo son la pataditas del bebé" – Poniéndose de pie con bastante dificultad – "Vamos a la cocina, tengo algo de jugo y no sé tú pero ya me dio sed".

Hiyori dejó las herramientas y fue al baño a lavarse las manos. Cada vez que veía a Mashiro la idea de ser madre le aterraba más y más. Pasó por la futura habitación del bebé y se quedó un buen rato embelesada viendo a Shinji trabajar, solo él podía verse varonil aún con el cabello sujeto en una coleta. Sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a ir a la cocina. Ayudó a Mashiro a preparar unos emparedados mientras decidían si almorzaban fuera o pedían algo para comer. Habían optado por llamar a un delivery cuando Mashiro palideció nuevamente por el dolor. Hiyori no sabía mucho de embarazos pero estaba convencida de que aquello no era normal.

– "¡Shinji!" – Llamó mientras ayudaba a Mashiro a sentarse – "¡Shinji!".

– "¿Qué pasó?" – Shinji llegó casi corriendo a la cocina.

– "N–no es nada, ya le dije a Hiyori que solo es el bebé" – Mashiro trató nuevamente de restarle importancia a sus molestias.

– "Creo que iré a ver si Hachigen se encuentra" – Propuso Shinji.

– "¡Ya les dije que estoy bien!" – Mashiro se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos, se formó un breve silencio y se alcanzó a oír como si alguien hubiera dejado el pilón cerrado a medias, las miradas se dirigieron al pilón de la cocina que estaba perfectamente cerrado y luego se posaron en una pálida Mashiro – "C–creo que acabo de romper fuente".

Hiyori salió corriendo a buscar a Hachigen. Tocó el timbre y la puerta pero nada, y regresó al departamento de Mashiro.

– "Hiyori, trata de conseguir un taxi" – Shinji estaba acomodando algunas cosas en un maletín – "Ya le avisé a Kensei y me dijo que la llevara al hospital, ¿Y Hachigen?".

– "Parece que no está" – Hiyori se puso un abrigo y salió para tomar el elevador. Llegó al primer piso y corrió a buscar algún taxi vacío. Felizmente no había nevado mucho la noche anterior por lo que varios vehículos transitaban por la calle. Mashiro y Shinji no tardaron en darle alcance y todos abordaron un taxi. Había algo de tráfico en la avenida principal lo cual incrementó los nervios de Hiyori, Mashiro tuvo otra contracción y Hiyori empezó a discutir con los conductores para que les cedan el pase, sorprendentemente le funcionó. Apenas llegaron al hospital Mashiro fue trasladada a Sala de Partos. Shinji y Hiyori tuvieron que quedarse en la salita de espera. Apenas se sentaron entró un sudoroso Kensei preguntando – prácticamente gritando – en donde estaba Mashiro, se necesitaron dos enfermeras, un gineco-obstetra, y la amenaza de la recepcionista de llamar a seguridad para que se tranquilizara y asimilara que Mashiro se encontraba bien y estaba en trabajo de parto con 5 cm de dilatación, es decir, apenas iba a la mitad del camino y todos tendrían que esperar.

\- "Rayos, justo el día en que no estoy en casa" – Kensei dejó de caminar de un lado a otro y se apoyó en una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados.

\- "Tranquilo, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas"- Shinji trató de apaciguar el ánimo de su amigo – "Hagamos caso a lo que dijo el médico y esperemos".

\- "Pero a Mashiro no le gusta estar sola, debe estar asustada allí dentro" – Kensei empezó a caminar otra vez.

\- "Las enfermeras dijeron que iban a monitorizarle las contracciones y al bebé, así que te aseguro que ella no está sola" – Añadió Shinji, desvió su mirada hacia Hiyori y notó que se veía demasiado angustiada – "Hiyori, ¿Qué sucede?".

\- "Mashiro… ella… parecía que le dolía mucho, hasta se ponía pálida y no podía sostenerse en pie" – Hiyori sintió un escalofrío mientras hablaba.

\- "¡Tengo que entrar a verla!" – Kensei levantó la voz y miró fijamente la puerta que lo separaba de Mashiro, como si pensara en la mejor manera de atravesarla.

\- "¡Suficiente!" – Shinji se puso de pie y sujetó a Kensei por los hombros para obligarlo a sentarse – "Por favor Kensei, compórtate, se supone que eres el más sensato y tú…" – Mirando seriamente a Hiyori – "No exageres las cosas, ¿Quieres?".

Kensei y Hiyori asintieron y permanecieron con la mirada gacha por un buen rato, hasta que trajeron a otra embarazada en silla de ruedas que no paraba de gritar histérica y lanzar insultos hacia su esposo, los gritos se siguieron escuchando incluso después de que la llevaron tras la temible puerta de sala de partos, entonces Kensei y Hiyori empezaron a exigir que les dejaran ver a Mashiro. Shinji suspiró resignado. Ante tanta insistencia, el médico permitió que Kensei entrara a ver a Mashiro.

\- "Ella está bien, ustedes dos son unos exagerados" – Shinji tomó la mano de Hiyori y la obligó a sentarse a su lado – "Aunque esa parte de ti no la conocía".

\- "¿Exagerada? Ni de broma, andas imaginando cosas" – Hiyori desvió la mirada, sonrojada, aún le incomodaba que Shinji tuviera ese tipo de muestras de afecto en público.

\- "¿En serio?" – Dijo Shinji con malicia – "Entonces puedo estar tranquilo, siempre quise tener una gran familia, cuatro o cinco niños por lo menos".

\- "¡Ni de broma!" – Hiyori lo miró amenazante pero él no dejó de mostrar aquella sonrisa confiada que le encrespaba los nervios.

\- "Tranquila" – Inclinándose levemente para robarle un beso a su novia – "Me conformo con tres".

Hiyori estaba a punto de replicar cuando Kensei volvió a la salita de espera.

\- "¿Cómo está Mashiro?" – Se apresuró a preguntar Hiyori.

\- "Ella está bien, creo que… tiene todo bajo control" – Kensei tomó asiento, lucía más calmado y hasta en cierta forma, orgulloso – "Dijo que daría su mejor esfuerzo para que el bebé pueda nacer sin contratiempos".

\- "Ya les había dicho que no había de que preocuparse" – Shinji depositó una fuerte palmada en la espalda de su amigo y se atrevió a robarle otro beso a Hiyori.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco horas y finalmente Kensei fue convocado para presenciar el parto, Hiyori y Shinji esperaron tomados de la mano en la salita de espera.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Dos días después, Mashiro fue de dada de alta. Hiyori salió casi corriendo de la cafetería esa noche, por primera vez en casi un año Shinji no había puesto un pie en el café y es que aún faltaban varios detalles en el cuarto del bebé y Kensei le había pedido ayuda. Apenas llegó al edificio tomó las escaleras, no estaba de humor para esperar el elevador, y en pocos segundos estaba llamando a la puerta de departamento de Kensei y Mashiro.

\- "Tan impaciente como siempre" – Shinji abrió la puerta – "Procura no hacer ruido, el bebé está dormido".

Hiyori caminó sigilosamente detrás de Shinji hasta la habitación en donde ahora descansaba Mashiro con un pequeño bultito en brazos mientras un sonriente Kensei estaba recostado a su lado.

\- "Terminemos que acomodar los muebles" – Kensei se puso de pie muy despacio y salió con Shinji.

\- "Creí que el bebé estaría en su cuna" – Hiyori se acercó lentamente.

\- "Kensei y yo decidimos que lo tendríamos aquí en el cuarto hasta que crezca un poco, es que… es tan pequeñito" – Mashiro habló suavemente – "Acércate más para que puedas verlo".

Hiyori titubeó un poco antes de dar unos pasos. Mientras Mashiro estuvo en el hospital solo pudo ir un momento a verla y fue precisamente cuando se habían llevado al bebé para ponerle las vacunas, por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de verlo tan de cerca. Bajo la mantita estaba el pequeño que según le explicó Mashiro, nació pesando 3 kilos 200 gramos, tenía unos cuantos cabellos blancos y un ligero ceño fruncido, como su padre.

\- "¿Por qué no lo sostienes un rato?" – Mashiro notó de inmediato que Hiyori retrocedió un paso – "Tranquila, no muerde".

\- "P-pero…" – Hiyori estaba intentando replicar cuando Mashiro dejó al pequeño Soujiro en sus temblorosos brazos.

\- "¿Ves? Ni siquiera se despertó" – Mashiro se puso de pie – "Voy un rato al baño, no me tardo".

Mashiro salió de la habitación. Hiyori contuvo la respiración por un buen rato pero tuvo que desistir pues sus pulmones reclamaron oxígeno, el bebé movió una de sus manitas, bostezo y volvió a quedarse dormido, la puerta se abrió y Hiyori se giró esperanzada pero solo eran Kensei y Shinji, al parecer habían terminado de acomodar las cosas en el cuarto del bebé. Un brillo iluminó la mirada de Shinji, Mashiro entró al poco tiempo y habló algo con Kensei pero Hiyori no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera no despertar al bebé.

Solo cuando Mashiro tomó al bebé en brazos Hiyori recordó como respirar normalmente. El pequeño Soujiro parecía tan frágil. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia por cerca de una hora antes de dejar a los recién estrenados padres. Subieron las escaleras lentamente, tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados.

\- "Compré unos boletos para Kyoto, para este fin de semana" – Dijo Shinji, con seriedad.

\- "¿Vamos de paseo?" – Aquél repentino viaje tomó a Hiyori por sorpresa.

\- "Quiero presentarte a mis padres, ya que ellos no han accedido a ninguna de mis invitaciones, creo que lo mejor será ir para allá".

\- "P-pero… tal vez deberíamos tomarlo con más calma" – Hiyori sintió temor, ¿Y si no le agradaba a la familia de Shinji?.

\- "Nos casamos en 6 meses, me parece que necesitamos apurarnos un poco" – Como adivinando lo que pensaba su novia – "Y no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que les caerás bien, y si no es así, descuida, son lo suficientemente diplomáticos como para admitirlo".

\- "¿Debo sentirme aliviada por eso?" – Hiyori frunció el ceño pero al menos ya no se sentía tan nerviosa.

\- "Y por cierto" – Abriendo el departamento con la mano que tenía libre – "Después de la boda deberíamos empezar a intentar tener un bebé".

Hiyori palideció.

\- "¡Ni se te ocurra!" – Iba a empezar a replicar enumerando las razones por las cuales aún no era conveniente tener un bebé, claro que la razón más fuerte era el pánico que le entró al ver a Mashiro con los dolores de parto, cuando Shinji la tomó en brazos, al estilo de una pareja de recién casados:

\- "Tienes razón, ¿Por qué esperar seis meses si podemos empezar ahora mismo?" – Mientras la miraba con esa exagerada sonrisa y cerraba la puerta empujándola con un pie.

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Se que en algún lugar escribí que era el fin del fic, pero mientras buscaba inspiración para actualizar otro fic la idea de Mashiro teniendo su bebé vino a mi mente y se resistió a irse hasta que la plasmé y le di forma y entonces me dije: Nah, ya ni que, hay que publicarla :3 y aquí está lol**

**Para quienes leen lo que escribo, les quedo debiendo las actualizaciones de mis otros fics, van a tardar un poco más, pero se actualizarán, gracias a todas y todos,**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli / Milly–chan**

**:P**

**Perú, 12 de setiembre 2015**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**(:3**


End file.
